dragon saiyan
by black dragon
Summary: An ordinary kid got turned into a legendary saiyan, Will Vegeta and Trunks be able to train the new saiyan or will the real world and the dragonball world be turned to dust. enjoy and r/r
1. Prologue

** Dragon Say-jin**

Pologue 

It was cold as the wind blew past the windows of an old home in upcountry Molokai in Hawaii. Four dark figures emerged from the shadows faces in darkness their distinct features were masked by their hoods. They began to chant strange incantations into a crystal as the form of a dragon appeared before them before being contained in a separate crystal. The hooded figures removed their masked to reveal very young faces. Jared opened his hand the crystal flew to him. "Sho-Kai is now ours next will be Shenlon." He said with a smile as he walked away leaving the other shadowed figures to laugh at the carnage of what was left of his parents on the floor.

Vegeta stood on the Capsule Corp. roof again overlooking the city and the sky for that matter. He thought back to the days where he and Goku as he now called his one time opponent and friend used to fight each other or fight along side each other. He missed those days though he hated to admit it. There was nothing to do lately and he just spends less time in the gravity room and more time thinking about the past. When suddenly a earth quake shook the whole building. A earth quake so strong that it knocked the say-jin prince off the roof-top. He managed to right himself and flew back up. The sky began to grow dark as Vegeta suddenly had a bad feeling that all the peace is gone for good.

Jared stood along side is cousins as he trapped the evasive Shenlon into a crystal. He laughed with his cousins at the chaos that has been happening in the dbz world. Floating In the air was a bore to him so in doing so summoning up his power called forth his shadow demons to build him a floating palace.

Vegeta watched as the capture took place stunned at such a act. "Who would be dumb enough to do such a thing?" He thought to himself. Then the worst happened as soon as Shenlon was captured a huge storm started flying the say-jin prince off the roof. Vegeta immediately powered up and flew back to the roof top. This is not good He thought not good.

Chapter 1


	2. Default Chapter

**Dragon Say-jin**

** **

** **

# Pologue

It was cold as the wind blew past the windows of an old home in upcountry Molokai in Hawaii. Four dark figures emerged from the shadows faces in darkness their distinct features were masked by their hoods. They began to chant strange incantations into a crystal as the form of a dragon appeared before them before being contained in a separate crystal. The hooded figures removed their masked to reveal very young faces. Jared opened his hand the crystal flew to him. "Sho-Kai is now ours next will be Shenlon." He said with a smile as he walked away leaving the other shadowed figures to laugh at the carnage of what was left of his parents on the floor.

Vegeta stood on the Capsule Corp. roofagain overlooking the city and the sky for that matter. He thought back to the days where he and Goku as he now called his one time opponent and friend used to fight each other or fight along side each other. He missed those days though he hated to admit it. There was nothing to do lately and he just spends less time in the gravity room and more time thinking about the past. When suddenly a earth quake shook the whole building. A earth quake so strong that it knocked the say-jin prince off the roof-top. He managed to right himself and flew back up. The sky began to grow dark as Vegeta suddenly had a bad feeling that all the peace is gone for good. 

Jared stood along side is cousins as he trapped the evasive Shenlon into a crystal. He laughed with his cousins at the chaos that has been happening in the dbz world. Floating In the air was a bore to him so in doing so summoning up his power called forth his shadow demons to build him a floating palace. 

Vegeta watched as the capture took place stunned at such a act. "Who would be dumb enough to do such a thing?" He thought to himself. Then the worst happened as soon as Shenlon was captured a huge storm started flying the say-jin prince off the roof. Vegeta immediately powered up and flew back to the roof top. This is not good He thought not good.

Chapter 1


	3. mart and the legend

# I don't own DBZ or its characters neither some of the names from the story. I like to Thank Martha Kahalewai, Candace Okimoto, Jared Santos, Tasha Hui, Dwayne and Calvin Souza, and Eric Matoyoshi for their names. Sorry for taking them.

# 

# 

# 

# 

# Chapter 1: Mart and the legend 

"Mart will you get up common we are going to be late again!" yelled Mart's sister Nicky. Mart rushed to get ready. Her sister and the rest of the family were waiting for her in the family van. She dashed in dressed in her usual jeans and a t-shirt as they drove off for school. 

When Mart got to school there was a buzz going around and Mart knew something was up. She asked her friend Can about it when she met up with her in the Cafeteria. "Hey was up girl," Mart said to Can and her cousin Whitney. Whitney and Mart look alike both have black hair, both wear jeans and a t-shirt all the time, and both loved Dragonball Z their favorite T.V. show. Since none of them have satellite their friend Eric has to record episodes for them. The only difference between Mart and Whitney is that Mart has back hair instead of brown; she is a few inches shorter then Whitey who is 5'9 at about 5'3 and wears glasses. 

"Hey girl you heard about what is happening right?" asked Can. "What are talking about Can?" Mart said, "the disasters that are happening all over the world on the news last night." She replied. "I was too busy trying to finish my math homework," said Mart. "Well it is bad People are claiming to see dragons fighting or something over the cities then BOOM! The whole place blows up." Mart thought for a moment then the bell rang. "Well gotta get to class see ya at recess" said Can as she left. 

They each went there separate ways Mart going to Mr. Ed's Class for psychology. There she was met by her worst enemy Jared, he backstabbed her by telling the whole school a lot of lies that made her look bad and have people not trust her again. She sat down by the front row. She had this feeling that she was being watched. 

Jared watched Mart with loathing anger _how dare she turn her back on me and not come back, dumb bitch if she knew what I really am she will come crawling back to me. _He thought as he stared at her backside. 

Mart turned around to see Jared staring at her, _what does he want? _Mart thought as class started. She didn't realize that her life was about to change for the worst. Just then an earthquake started and the whole class shook. The class began to panic as the roof began to crack. People ran out of the building in fear of the roof caving in.Loud angry roars could be heard from above as the skies darken to reveal two angry dragons fighting. Mart stared at the dark sky with fear as she recalled Candace's words. _Two dragons fighting then BOOM! The whole place blows up. _Mart stared at the sky overhead as the two great titans began their destruction of the island. Fire and energy clashed everywhere as the titans fought each other. Just then there was a sharp pain and everything went black.

**Meanwhile**

Vegeta ran like heck with Bra and Bulma in tow as the three along with Bulma's parents ran to find shelter. The storm and destruction around them got worse as the headed for the near by mountains. Vegeta's main worry was for Trunks normally for the young man can take care of himself, but in this case he wouldn't think the man could handle it himself. Ahead a cave lay in a rock crevice offering them shelter for the while. Being the first to see it he signaled to the others. Just as they entered the cave there was a rockslide as the ground shook even harder and the tormenting winds continued to blow leaving them trapped in the cave. Vegeta charged a ki ball ready to be thrown when, "VEGETA! If you throw that the whole mountain might come crashing down on us!" yelled Bulma now clearly panicked from the ordeal. 

"Now what are going to do papa?" asked Bra who clearly was as frightened as the rest of them. Vegeta quickly went ssj to light up the cave. It turns out that is vast and cavernous full of tunnels as well as what seems to be paintings of a sort. "Now this is interesting," said Dr. Briefs (Bulma's Dad) "this looks like some sort of ruin."The whole crowd seems to be at awe with the vast paintings of the sort. Vegeta began to walk down one of the caverns being drawn by something familiar yet distant. "Hey where you going?" demanded Bulma. "Find ourselves a way out woman or would you rather spend the rest of you life in this pathetic cave." Growled Vegeta, golden aurora surrounding him.He began to walk again followed by the rest of the group for they had no choice he was the only light source. 

The paintings began to make more sense to the group as they made there way down the dark passage. Vegeta began to remember things of his past when a blast from above caused the group to run for cover. Vegeta threw a ki blast at the falling rocks saving them from being smashed. Looking up they saw a figure fall through and land a few feet from the group. "TRUNKS!" everyone called at the same time. Trunks being lifted up by the rest of the group stood bloody and panting. "Thank God I found you all I was worried that I might never find you in this storm." He said Vegeta only smirked as he continued to walk the hall ignoring the group's protests as he began to study the writing he found on the wall. _This looks like say-jin writing_ he thought. It spoke of a old legend he knew ofback home on Vegeta-sei."What is it father?" asked Trunks as he looked at his father with interest. He stood by them and began to read the inscription.

## A time will come when two worlds will clash

## Two giant monsters will clash and the universe 

## As we know it will fall apart

## There one a prince of incredible power will find 

## A gate of dragons together with a dragon crystal that

## His kin will wear will he travel to the mother realm 

## There he will find a train the chosen one 

## One say-jin of dragons whose tail is as black as night

## Then will ye teach the chosen one the ways of the warrior

## For dark lords beware this power that the chosen one 

## Bears will sentence you to death and by the song of 

## The say-jin of dragons will the two monsters be at peace once again

## By finding the gate of dragons of the mother realm will the

## Say-jin of dragons be able to train and fight the dark lords

## Only then will the two realms find peace 

Mart woke with a headache and sore all over. Looking around she found herself in a hospital with wounded people around her. "Where am I ?" she said. As if on the dot a nurse came in and looked at a clipboard. "Martha Kahalewai isn't it?" she asked Mart nodded well you are lucky to be alive most of you class were killed when the disaster happened."How long have I've been out?" she asked the nurse. The nurse looked at her grimly, "A few weeks I'm afraid you see you were the only one to have survived the disaster when your classroom caved in." Mart got up from her bed her head pounding with a large headache. She felt her head to find a bandage and her right arm is in a sling. "As for where you are," said the nurse, "you are at Queens; your family is outside." She said and walked out to check the other patients. Mart looked around the sun was shinning she was stiff and sore but other then that she was alright. 

She just got out ofbed when she noticed something odd wagging from behind her. She turned around and noticed a tail behind her. Mart put her hand on it and noticed that she can feel herself touch the tail. _This can't be there is no way that I have a tail!_

To be continued


	4. Vegeta and the dragon's gate

# Chapter 3 Vegeta and the dragon's gate

** **

Long dark caverns quickly grew into a large chamber full of light as the group entered the chamber. In the very center was a large glowing dragon with rubies red eyes and it was staring right at them. Then with out warning the dragon lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta made ready for a fight when the dragon disappeared into a mist and in its place was a glowing jewel. It came closer and Vegeta stood his ground. Then without warning it attached itself around his neck in a necklace that continued to glow. Trunks stood dumbfounded as he saw what happened. Another dragon stood in front of him this one smaller and it did the same thing. The two crystals glowed around the necks of the two say-jins glowing faintly.

"Now What?" asked Trunks, Vegeta stood waiting for something else to happen. It was then that he saw the writing on the wall " _Dragon's Gate hear my call extend your power to me."_ As if on cue the jewel glowed as the gang stood back in horror. The jewel then disappeared from his necklace into his hand as a long staff. Vegeta stood dumbfounded by the staff in fustration he swung it in the air and with a clang in mid air the staff's power came out. In ainstant a invisible wall formed in front of him. It took a shape like water the barrier rippled when Vegeta put his hand in it. Trunks was the one who broke the silence. "What if what ever on the wall said was true?" everyone turned to him then at the wall. The paintings of the say-jins stood and remained, "there is only one way to find out boy," said Vegeta. Bulma stood with her hands on her hips and tears coming from her eyes but she understood. Trunks and Vegeta then entered the doorway into another dimetion.

Mart walked down the hallway of her school it has been a week since she got home from the hospital. She no longer has psychology thanks to the dragon attack. She wore a pair of black jeans with a dark blue shirt covering her tail. Mart had her tail wrapped around her waist so that people would not notice it. The weather certainly had not cleared to make her feel any better. There was a lot of complaining too from the cafeteria that Mart ate too much, but she did not care she just simply glad to get out of the smelly hospital. Whitney clearly had been by her side ever since she got back looking worried as she is right now. "Hey Mart what are you doing after school?" she asked Mart just looked at her eyes full of contempt. "I am going to be home with the kids again," said Mart. Whitney nodded, " you know you are always home you know that." 

"Yea so" 

"Why don't you come over and talk story with me at work you know at the elementary school," 

"ok," was the reply as Mart and Whitney made there way down the hall to there class. Mart felt uncomfortable having her tail hidden like the way it is for one thing all her pants had to have holes cut into them. She felt uncomfortable now sitting in 6th period waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Then the bell finally rang and Mart gladly put her stuff away and left for the cafeteria. "Fried saimin and onions again!" she complained latter after she ate her third helping. To the shock of everyone she wiped the whole thing out. 

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" someone shouted as the whole lunch area ran out followed by Mart and Whitney to see what has been going on. On the grass by the front of the school they could see two boys clearly fighting. One was Jared the other was James Mart's step brother. Both boys where throwing blows and people where betting on James to win to there dismay and to Marts horror Jared broke James arm. Mart ran from where she was watching to the sight of her brother followed by Amy. Whitney stood where she was and watched. Jared obviously pleased with himself walked over to the dazed James and picked him up by the hair. His hand began to glow as he was about to strike. Just then Mart head butted Jared sending him flying about 20 to the side. Jared staggered then came up again, "you stupid bitch," he said to her. He began to glow and with out warning he laid his hands out and struck Mart with a blot of energy. She flew back a little feeling pain course through her body as if it was on fire. The pain of the blast hurt her pretty badly but she was alright. It was then that Jared yelled at her and took off. It was not the last time that Mart will see of Jared.

To be continued 


	5. transformations

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or its characters nor the names of some the characters in the story. So in joy and sorry for the spelling errors.**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 4: transformations.**

** **

Trunks and Vegeta arrived on the other side of the gate. Dust and dirt blew everywhere as the say-jins had to power up to keep the dust from ever getting on them. They found themselves in a strange arid beach full of thorny trees and hot sand. The sky overhead was very dark and an occasional thunder would sound. As soon as they appeared into reality the gateway closed leaving them trapped. "Now what?" asked Trunks who looked very puzzled. "Now we look for this so called say-jin of dragons," replied Vegeta. They walked along the beach feeling time to explore then it came to the point where they would fly to look around. As they flew it was apparent that they where on an island. 

It was green at the tops of the mountains or once was. Now it was smoking, as was the rest of the island. As the two continued down the dirt road that appeared before them they discovered that it was inhabited. Since they were up a large mountain the vantage point they were on provided a perfect view of the island. It was still habited yet it bore the scars of some battle. They two instantly began to walk down it was Vegeta that stopped. " We will make camp here," he said. With that he dug into his pocket and took out a box of capsules. Looking at one of them he pressed the button and threw it, it instantly turned into a house. Trunks and Vegeta entered they quickly got there hiking gear ready they figured no sense in flying if they didn't know what is out there. 

It was a few hours latter and after asking what had happened that they found out the cause of the holes. They also found out about the rumors going around that there is a girl with a tail. They decided that Trunks would go to the school as a student. So they made their plans.

It has been three weeks since Mart got out of the hospital and it did not help the hunger pangs that she was feeling right now. It was not the hunger of food it was the urge to; she doesn't know do something. She sat at her desk looking at her math book. She could not think. Her tail twitching under her clothes made her feel a little weird. Mary the girl who stood across from her saw the twitching, "what the fuck are you doing with you clothes twitching Mart looks like you are trying to induce a orgasm." She said and the class laughed at that. Mart felt the heat rush up to her face in embarrassment and her anger rising. "I suggest you shut up Mary or else I will make you." Mart said to her. Mary stood up, "What bitch you think you are so tough I bet even you sister Nicky's boyfriend can beat you up." Mary said with a smile and gave Mart the finger. "Now, Now, none of this in my classroom." Said Mr. Roberts the math teacher. The bell rang and the class got up and headed for the buses. Mart walked over to the family van and waited for her brother James who has the keys. 

Nicky came after Mart her face was all happy till she saw Mart then her face became full of concern. "What happened Mart?" she asked in a quiet tone. "Mary the bitch that's who." Mart replied which made Nicky get beat red, "that whore should stick her ass up a telephone pole." Nicky said, "just today that bitch tried to put the moves on my man then she tried to flirt with all the cute ones." Mart couldn't help but agree. When James came with the keys they all got into the van and took off for home. "Where's Amy?" Mart asked, "She is with Steve," said James with venom in his voice. Mart knew James does not like Steve neither did she. 

Jared stood on his chair overlooking the earth as their floating palace soared in the air. Hidden by clouds the palace Jared watched as the two eternal dragons Sho-kai and Shenlon fight each other, which made the dark lord smile. 

Mart quickly sank to her bed the day was just exhausting and she was tired tonight she has to work so she decided to rest until the time came for her to get ready for work. 

The alarm went off with a bang as Mart quickly took a shower then changed intoher uniform and said goodbye to her step mother. She took the drive and in no time at all she was at the triplex theatre. Her boss Greg stood waiting for her for he had something for her to do as usual. Mart began to do the usual with her customers and that was to sell them snacks and drinks. When that was over she cleaned the area as well as restocked everything. The night seemed to go on well that is until she heard the explosions. Quickly the whole crew turned as customers screamed and yell there way out of the theatre. Greg was about to say something until a shadow demon with its ugly wings and snapping dog like body began to attack the people. Explosions continued to go as Greg and Mart as well as the other workers saw other shadow demons in the projector rooms and the auditorium itself. The demons came out in a rush Mart and Greg had to really move to save themselves from the claws of the demons. 

The next amount of explosions sent the building falling down on them. "What the hell?" said Greg as he got up form his hiding place, "Mart!, Mart!" he called but there was no answer. Again he called and again silence except for the flames and the occasional screaming of the people outside running from the demons. There was a creaking noise as Greg looked up to see the roof collapsed on him. 

Mart woke to the noise and yelling slowly getting up she found that she could not move. Fire was everywhere and there was no way out of the building. She was trapped it was then that she heard Greg calling to her. She tried to yell back to find that she could not speak, _what am I going to do now, shit! Greg could not hear me so what am I going to do I can't lift this._ Mart thought to herself as she heard the crash of the roof overhead and saw in the pile a few feet on the right. "Greg!" she called her anger rising for she is mad. Mart knew that she was going to die as fire consumed her body. She took one last look at the moon. It shone full as it rose from Kamakou it's bright light casting its glow over the land. _Man the moon is sure beautiful even in death_, thought Mart as she began to slip way. 

Suddenly she felt it. A surge of energy so powerful that it began to build in her. She felt her strength began to build like never before. She felt herself get larger and larger as she saw the ground begin to rise away from her. Her power continued to increase as she felt her arms melt and reshape themselves. Like a phoenix arising from the ashes of death Mart became something new. She looked around her everything looked so small to her it was then that she saw Greg. He was badly burned buried under so much rubble. She shoved the rubble aside and picked him up in her jaws careful not to hurt him. She felt the urge to fly to get her boss to safety. She also felt the urge to protect the people who where still running in fear from the shadow demons. She decided to get Greg out of there to a hospital. She opened her wings, _wings!_ Mart looked at herself I mean really look and saw that she was a very big monster a dragon to be exact. 

Feeling the urgency in her she took off letting loose a blood-chilling roar. She launched herself into the air and with a powerful downward sweep of her wings she was air born. Mart never felt so free in her life the feel of the wind in her feathery mane made her feel at home. But she shoved that away as she remembered her mission. Quickly she gained speed as she flew onwards towards Honolulu. 

Vegeta was in his ape form walking around slowly as not to step on innocent people. It was then that he saw the black shadow of a dragon flew on and away from the island. Then he knew that the chosen on was on the island and he had to find it. 

Honolulu was a city of lights but not bright enough to be considered a problem. Mart flew onward towards the hospital as she knew it would be. Greg hung limply from her jaw like a sleeping child she could tell he was still in pain but he held on. _Just hold on buddy we are almost there,_ thought Mart. She now could see the air ambulance landing pad just off to her right. She realized how big she was when she decended. _Man I am as big as Godzilla!_ She thought as she roared out a announcement. She landed by the emergency room as softly as she could. Seeing a stretcher on the ground she placed Greg into it roaring again she took off into the night. 

Nick Anderson head ER doctor was drinking his coffee when he heard the blood-curling roar from outside. He ran outside just in time to see a black monster take off into the night. He stood there stunned until he heard a moan to his horror there was a man lying on one of the stretchers obviously injured. He ran into his office and called for some other doctors to help. Then running back outside he looked into the sky. _That thing just saved this man's life what ever it is we may need it to help fight the demons. _


	6. The New student

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR IT'S NEITHER CHARCTER'S NOR ANY OR MOST OF THE CHARACTER NAMES IN THIS STORY THE NAMES WHERE STOLEN FROM REAL PEOPLE THAT I THOUGHT WHERE INTERESTING. OH AND THE NAME CORRAN IS ACUTALLY TRUNKS IN DISQUISE. 

Chapter 5: The new student

Mart continued the fly towards home the wind in her face as she flapped hard to maintain her speed. Molokai got closer very fast as Mart let out a gut-wrenching roar as she headed into the direction of Maunaloa town. People turned their heads to see a flying monster heading for them. Shadow demons killed some of the people as their bodies littered the streets. Mart was enraged for this and attacked with out thinking she let loose a breath of energy that blasted the nearest of the shadow demons. His comrade's rose for the attack but Mart was too fast dodging the first wave her size gave her the advantage. Using her speed and her claws she stuck with blinding speed. A shadow demon grew to an enormous size to face her he was met with another one soon there were at least five of them. Shadow demons can change their size when they like. Mart thought she was in trouble. Then suddenly they attacked her clawing her left wing. Mart screamed in outrage and in pain. They piled on to her like wolves Mart screamed even more as they bit into her tail and back. Mart thought she was dead when all of a sudden a dark blur moved passed her with blinding speed. Mart was then pinned to the ground by two of the demons. The third was on the ground dead. The fourth was fighting what Mart thought was a giant monkey of some sort. The monkey roared and blasted the next demon with ease. It was then that the other demons abandoned Mart and attacked the new comer. Before Mart could watch the rest of the fight though she saw what looked like blood in some of her wounds. She was beginning to black out from loss of blood. As she blacked out she could see the demons closing in on the giant monkey.

Vegeta threw a punch knocking the demon to the ground before kicking it to the next world. Two more of those blasted demons attacked. Enraged the Oozaru kept kicking punching and throwing the occasional ki blast into the demons. More and more where coming. Vegeta stood ready to fight fist ready and charged with ki. He took a glance at the dragon that lay on the ground it was obvious to him that she was out for the count. Blood was everywhere and the gore from a few of the demons he ripped open. 

He was down to the last demon and the full moon began to set. So Vegeta wasted no time at all with the last demon but he proved to be a hazard. _This must be the leader of the pack the most powerful one of these stupid monsters._ He thought to himself as he tried to punch the shadow demon only to have it dodge the attack. Opening his mouth he let loose a stream of energy that blasted the demons right wing off. Enraged the shadow demon came at Vegeta claws extended and ready to kill it managed to claw him in the face letting loose a stream of blood. Vegeta managed to kick him in the air then powering up he sent a ki blast at the creature. It exploded in the air into nothing but ash.

The moon continued to set into the horizon until there was nothing left of it. Vegeta sighed as he slowly transformed back into his normal self. Finding himself naked he quickly got dressed with the clothes he had Trunks place for him somewhere. Nearby he quickly flew over to the spot and got dressed then walking over to where the dragon was he saw immediately that it was a girl. Her back, leg and side where both badly wounded. He gently picked her up and carried her to his camp. 

Trunks waited for his father after waking up and remembering that he was not in his own dimension anymore made him on edge. He looked outside to find that it was near dawn and the sky began to grow with the first light of the coming dawn. It was then that Trunks saw the coming figures of his father and it looks like someone he was carrying. Trunks was shocked that his father would bring home one of the natives that is until he saw her tail. That was the real shocker for the girls tail was black as night even in the growing light the blackness could not be mistaken. Vegeta landed by the door of the house his face was slashed and cut. "What happened to you?" said Trunks with a worried look. "Never mind me get the healing tank ready," he snapped. Trunks quickly ran into the house to get the tank ready for their guest. _Thank goodness I told the woman how to build a regeneration tank,_ though Vegeta as he carried Mart into the house.

"How could six of my shadow demons be killed by a giant monkey and a dragon!" screamed Tasha as she floated down her black dress shinning passed her knees. Her servant the one who told her about the mess a golem shape shifter stood in front of her shaking, "Your greatness please let me explain you see the dragon came from the fire at the theatre it flew out to sea carrying what looked like a person then it came back and attack the demons. The monkey on the other hand came from the other side of the island and attacked when the dragon was down." Tasha held a hand in the air ordering him to stop. "I don't want to hear another word," with that she turned and headed to a tower on the far side of her room. He cousin Jared stood on his throne along with her two brothers Calvin and Dwayne who stood on each side. "You need not say another word Tasha I already know," said Jared calmly. Tasha stopped and faced him, "it seems as if we have some problems Jared," she said. Jared looked at her with eyes full of power, "I know and that is why I want you to find me all the stones that belong to the dragon's gate of his realm." Tasha just looked at him, "the reason why I want you do it is this: if those monsters do get in the way again I want then to be destroyed or sent to the next dimension do you got it!" he said letting his voice echo through the room. Tasha nodded, "now go and make sure that I am well informed." He said.

Mart woke to water around her every breath that she took came from a hose connected to her face. She could make out two figures outside of the tank but they where distorted and hard to make out. The figures looked at her and she felt the water begin to drain from the tank from unknown drains. The strange liquid seeped away from her and it was then that she noticed that she was naked. Mart tried to cover herself from embarrassment when a towel was passed to her. She still could not make out the figures for she didn't have her glasses on. Squinting she could make out some details like one had spiky hair the other had strait black hair.

Trunks clearly saw that their guest was awake, _good thing I dyed my hair black I might panic the girl if she knew what my natural hair color actually is._ He thought to himself as he let all the liquid drain from the tank. He could tell she could not see well from the way she was squinting meant that she once wore glasses or contacts. 

Mart got out of the tank a little shy that she had no clothes on so she tried her best to cover up but it was no use. Then she felt a towel go around her. "Thanks," she said as she covered herself up better. "No problem!" said a voice. Mart turned her head her blurred vision didn't help to see the person who addressed her. "Sorry but I can't see you, you see I lost my glasses in the fire." She said. Trunks turned his head to Mart and could not help but look at her tail. "Where did you get that tail from?" he asked. Mart turned to him, "I don't know," she said honestly. It was then that Vegeta decided to come out from the other room. He glared at Mart then at Trunks. "I see that our guest is awake," he said with a smirk. "I am Ian and this is Corran my son we are new to this neighborhood." Vegeta said with a little persuasion in his voice. Mart nodded then blushed for she still did not have any clothes on. Trunks slapped his head and taking her by the hand led her to his room. There he dug out some clothes for her and waited till she put them on. Satisfied he asked her where she lived and she gladly gave him direction to take her home.

Three days followed the incident and Mart was back in school. She had to use her extra pair of glasses to see her way into the halls. Their relatives who live else where on the island took those that survived the Maunaloa incident in. Mart entered her class it was art class and her cousin Whitney was there. "Hey girl you look like shit." She said greeting Mart as she took a seat next to her. "Yea, if you had my weekend you will see why," Mart replied. It was then that the art teacher made his announcement. "Good morning class I see that you all made it through the weekend, for those of you who live in Maunaloa like myself, I like to say that I am sorry that it happened and for all the people killed by the demons." The teacher let a tear fall to the ground. It was then that a new figure stepped into the classroom. 

The whole class turned their heads to the newcomer. He wore a jean jacket and faded jeans with a black shirt underneath. His dark black hair and handsome features made some of the girls go gaga over him. He walked over to the art teacher and gave him a pass. After several seconds of reading the pass he indicated to the newcomer the seat next to Mart. "Class I want you to meet Corran Vegetasei he is new here," Corran stood up and then sat back down. "Hey I know you," said Mart, "you're the one who helped me after the disaster at Maunaloa." Corran nodded.

Corran sat nervously across from the saiyan with the black tail. He even felt the eyes of the other girls looking admiringly at him. It was Mart who broke the silence, "So Corran where are you from?" Corran turned to her, "Ah I am from the mainland," he said his face growing red. Mart looked at him then smirked, "Look you don't have to be embarrassed that you saw me without clothes on all is forgiven." Corran blushed redder then before with embarrassment. "What you saw her naked you peeping tom," said Erik who sat in front of Whitney. Whitney gasped, "Mart you actually let him look at your naked body," she said. "Well you see it is a long story," said Mart. She explained to them in detail what has happened that night and they were shocked to hear it. "So Corran you can hang with us if you like," said Whitney blushing furiously. Trunks could not help but laugh, "Thanks I really appreciate it!" he said. Mart nodded. 

The day went well Corran was adapting to the new school even though he graduated already he had to lie about his age for he looked younger then what he really is. 

As for hanging with Mart and her friends Corran began to feel at home in his new school. He had about four classes with Mart and the rest were different. Because of his high intelligence he had to take some advance classes. It was lunchtime when Corran saw Mart and her friends again. He calmly walked up to them only to bump into a rather large figure. "Hey man watch where you are going asshole!" the figure said. "Sorry," Corran said apologetically. The figure then pushed Corran into the table. Mart seeing this ran up to them. "Just what do you think you are doing Andrew Manderis!" Mart demanded. Andrew looked at Mart, "Get out of my way bitch," he growled but Mart stood her ground. Andrew then shoved Mart into the table, which made Corran mad. He grabbed the guy by the shirt and lifted him up by the collar. "Where I come from we treat ladies with respect." He then threw Andrew into the tables on the far side of the cafeteria. 

Everyone was shocked by this act and retreated when Andrew came out, "So pretty boy wanna fight?" he said mockingly. Corran went into a fighting crouch, "bring it on," he said. Andrew charged fists began to fly and kicks going out as well. Andrew flew a punch towards Corran' s head but he dodged the blow with ease, then he threw a roundhouse kick into Andrew's face. While all this was going on security was called but they could not spilt up the fight. People watched as these two fighters threw punch after punch, kick after kick at each other. Trying to knock each other out, _man this guy is like punching through steel,_ thought Andrew as he threw a punch at Corran and managed to make contact with his face, at the same time he broke his hand. Screaming in pain Andrew fell to the ground in a heat of pain as Corran came around with a punch and knocked him into the far wall of the cafeteria and out through the wooded window. 

The whole cafeteria was in shock at what had just happened. Mart was one of them she thought she was strong. _Man Corran sure can throw a punch I bet you any much that he took Martial Arts class. _Marts tail began to wave in front of her and it was then that she realized that her tail was out. "Hey look Mart has a tail!" someone shouted and the attention of the audience turned to her. Mart felt her face go red for the embarrassment. It was then that she realized that no one is laughing at her. Mart began to back off a little but they would not let her go. The silence was broken by a high pitch squeal of delight. Candace came running up to Mart her eyes seeing stars, "Mart did you see that Corran was so wonderful when he fought and so handsome too a true prince charming." She said. Mart began to protest when, she was cut off by Erik who shook his head telling her to be quiet. 

The rest of the day was spent cleaning up the mess that Corran and Andrew made. Mart made her way through the hall followed by Trunks who kept following her. "leave me alone Corran," Mart said with a growl. With that she turned at ran home from school. 

** **

** **

** **


	7. unknown foe and hidden power

**Forget about disclosures for you know the drill and on to the story. As for starters Corran is actually Trunks in disguise **

** **

**Chapter six: the unknown foe and the hidden power**

News spread about the fight that went on in school and it became the buzz of the town. Corran became the center of attention from all over. Since he hang with Mart a lot rumors began to spread about them. It was only for a day that Mart knew Corran and already news has been going on. There were even rumors about Mart's tail that spread around the island. Mart knew about it already but to the eyes of some that may lead to trouble. 

# Sidney Australia

It was cold and muggy this time of year people from all over gathered to buy new things and settle in for the night. The winter air felt good to some unbearable to others. It was this one night that the people of Sidney woke up with a scream. Thunder began to break and the roars of angry dragons could be heard over the horizon. Shenlon and Sho-Kai fought bravely over the wide city spreading their fire to try to get each other. Their constant quarreling only made Jared more then amused. He allowed the carnage to go on as he left the scene to return to his human life. After all he was a lord thus he had to keep his appointments as well as his many dates with the women he chooses. He watched the carnage and chaos of the world below him taking in all the blood he could smell from above. But soon this bores him and he quickly turned the palace around and headed back.

# Meanwhile

"Hey Mart heard about the dance this Friday?" asked Candace looking like she is going to go crazy if she didn't look at a single boy. Mart just looked at her then rolled her eyes, "Yea why not," she said. "Good you can bring Corran he sure is handsome I don't know why you two don't go out." Said Can. Mart glared at her, "Corran and I don't go out ok N. O. spells no." Candace laughed as they walked through town. "Why not?" she asked with an all to teenage boy crazed look. "Well I am not interested in one thing." 

"But he is so handsome Mart,"

"I don't care." 

"I bet he likes you,"

"Bull shit!" 

"Then why does he follow you all the time?"

"I don't know,"

"Well he is following us now, isn't he?"

Just from the mention of that Mart did get the presence of someone following them. She turned around and sure enough she could smell Corran's scent. With her keen sense of smell could detect people's odors that distinguish them from any other. Her tail began to swing wildly behind her as her agitation rose. She felt the hairs on her back and tail rise with the sense of annoyance. "Corran I know you are following us why don't you just go home already of are you going to be a pain in the ass and follow me all day." Mart yelled without turning her back she felt his surprise then his energy fading as he disappeared back into the crowd. She could still feel him nearby but not as close. It was then that the day began to get dark as clouds began to get thicker and darker. Thunder began to sound and lightning begins to flash. Mart and Candace ran to the nearest shelter just as the rain began to fall. 

Corran watched from the distance forgetting to lower his ki was a big mistake. _Shit why did I do that I now know that she can detect ki. _He ran to find shelter when the rain started for he knew that his hair dye was not permanent. _Why did I have to go with father now I have to tell him that she really is a saiyan. Not just in looks but in attitude and appetite as well._ He thought as he stayed in a shelter. He could hear the thunder and the lightning. He also could detect something else something evil. _Oh no!_

Mart could detect the evil presence too. For it felt cold and evil to her. It grew stronger as it came closer and closer. It felt familiar but she could not place it. She felt other evil entities as well. Dark, cold, and deadly. Then it happened out of nowhere it came a dark palace of some sort. It floated above the city of Kaunakakai. Its dark presence shadowing the winter sun. Mart felt the hair on her neck begin to rise. It was then that she saw the shadow demons begin to descend from the floating palace. 

Tasha watched as her demons fell a look of excitement filled her. "The smell of the hunt," she said to her bothers. "Indeed sister a rather small one why didn't we finish off Sidney or move to someplace more populated but this dump." Said Dwayne a look of being board. Calvin agreed with him, "Sis is just board and wants some fun even if it is as small as this." He said. The trio watched as the demons began their pillage. 

The demons attacked with ferocity killing people left and right. Mart watched the carnage as the demons attacked. One came from behind and attacked Candace. Mart quickly managed to get it off in a headlock only to be knocked off by it's tail. The demon came again for Candace and tried to attack her. Mart was enraged by this and without thinking raised her hands and fired an energy beam at the demon making it explode with the blast. Candace was as shocked as Mart about the energy blast. Mart gazed at her hand still smoking from what just happened. "What the hell was that?" said Candace, Mart was too stunned to speak.

Corran watched the carnage and found a few that he killed with ease. His clothes were torn and ripped but he stayed under cover so the dye would not come off. He suddenly felt a rise in ki and realized that it was Mart. _Wow her power level is up really high any more and she will be a super saiyan!_ He then turned to where he last saw the two girls just in time to see Mart gazing at her hand still smoking from what just happened. Corran watched as a demon came creeping up from behind. He charged up a ki blast and fired at the demon. 

Mart felt the power level rise as well as felt the demon explode behind her. "Hide!" she told Candace. Can take one last look at Mart then hid under some rubble. The rain came down even harder this time as the demon tore up the town. People ran for their lives as well as fell dead beneath the demons claws. Mart took a look behind to see who killed the demon only to find Corran hand smoking gazing at the sky. Mart looked up as well to see the floating palace up above everything. _Whoever is up there is the reason these demons are here, _Mart thought looking again she cursed them. _I will make them pay for what they have done to the people here, I bet whoever is up there are the reason the dragons are fighting. _

Vegeta was having no better luck either but lucky for him only a few demons managed to get to him high above town. The rain had stopped a moment before but already he could see the carnage the demons did to Kaunakakai. Smoke rose up from the burning buildings he could smell blood on the wind as well as death. The sun began to set but the clouds blocked it. He felt the rise in ki before as well as that of his son. He wiped a dirty arm across his face then flew towards the town. 

It was late dusk when Mart got a look at the town. Bodies' lay everywhere and the smell of death filled the air. Her heart cried to them as she made her way up the hill to her home. "Dad, Nicky, Amy, James, Mom!" she cried. She then remembered that Nicky and James had sports at school but she didn't know if the demons struck up there or not. "HELLO!" Mart shouted louder. She turned a corner to find the bodies of the family members lying on the ground. Even her baby brother and sister did not survive the onslaught. "Those bastards," Mart said as tears began to fill her eyes. Rain began to come down again as if the heavens cried also. She let it come down on her. 

As if on time a figure walked up behind her and placed a hand on her offering her comfort. "It is ok Mart." This startled her. She turned around to find Corran looking down at her. His piercing blue eyes looking at her with a look of understanding. She put a hand on his to reassure him that she was going to be all right when she felt something sticky on her hand. She pulled her hand away from him to find some sort of black substance. She backed away from him to see what look like hair dye coming off his head and eyebrows. Her eyes went wide with the sight. "What is it?" he asked. "Your hair it is not black it is purple." She replied without taking her eyes off his hair. 

Corran smoothed his hand behind his head to see that indeed the dye was coming off. "There is something I have to tell you Mart," he said taking in a deep breath. Mart looked at him trying to remember where she had seen that face before but could not place it. After a while Mart got impatient, "Well what is it!" she demanded. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth but was interrupted by a flying figure. Vegeta landed behind Corran Mart could not remember where she had seen him either but they both looked so familiar. "As is was going to say my name is not Corran it is Trunks." Mart's eyes went wide, _Trunks that means that the other is Vegeta that's where I've seen them before on Dragonball Z but how?_ Just to answer her question Vegeta walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her chin to lift her up to look at him. Carefully he turned her head to the side. Then walking around her he saw her tail swinging back and forward. 

"Bring her Trunks," he said with that he took off. All that was happening dumbfounded mart. Trunks turned to her "We came here to find you, it was written on a wall that you are the chosen one. You must come with us now." Mart was too stunned to speak as Trunks picked her up and carried her off. 

Tasha gazed down at the world below her she felt the power surge earlier and did not like it. As she descended to look at the carnage she felt a little out of place. But then again she was pleased that things went well. Her black boots skimmed the ground till she came to an old woman with a jewel around her neck. It glowed with an inner power then turned black as Tasha collected the thing into her hand. She knew it was one of the jewels that her cousin sent her to collect. "Six more to go," she said to herself.

To be continued


	8. Training Begins

Chapter 7: Training begins

Chapter 7: Training begins 

Mart could not believe who was carrying her to their home. The shock she just received when she discovered that Corran was actually Trunks from Dragon Ball Z. They flew over islands and other destinations before settling down in the Kamakou Forest Reserve. Trunks gently let Mart down who was still soaked head to toe. Her tail swinging wildly behind her she glanced around trying to find where she would be sleeping. That is when she banged into the door. " Owe!" she yelled. "Next time watch where you are going," came a very grumpy voice. Mart turned to find Vegeta himself trying to suppress his laughter. Mart then felt very weak in the knee as the two Briefs led her to a room where she changed into some unknown clean clothes she fell asleep on the bed. 

Vegeta watched Mart sleep on the bed that they made for her in the guest room of their capsule house. He then shut the door behind him and went to find Trunks. He managed to find him changing his own clothes for they where covered in blood. "Well what do you think dad?" said Trunks indicating Mart. Vegeta snorted, "She needs some work but I can see that fire of a saiyan in her. As soon as she is fully rested we will begin training." With that he turned and left leaving a dumbfounded Trunks to finish changing his clothes. When he came out he found his father already changed into some dry clothes. "What do you mean by she's got that fire in her?" he asked. Vegeta looked at him, "When I first saw her she kind of reminds me of your mother a fiery spirit and a determination to do something." Trunks nodded, "So you are saying that she would be easy to train then." 

"No, I meant that she's got it in her to become a warrior yet." 

"Oh!" 

With that done with they remained there in silence till they went to bed. 

Mart woke with a start a fresh breeze flew in through the window. She examined her surroundings trying to find out what happened to her then it clicked. _This has got to be a dream, there is no way that Vegeta and Trunks can be in my world._ She quickly stood up only to feel herself in something tight. She looked at herself she was wearing a jacket that said Capsule Corp. on the side with a skin tight suit going all the way to her neck. She managed to get her clothes off to take a shower. The clean water felt good against her skin for it has been a while. To get her-self clean again was like dying and going to heaven.

She got dressed and went downstairs only to find the place deserted. _Gee where is everybody_ thought Mart. It was then that her sensitive hearing picked up the yells and punches going on outside. She opened the door to see Vegeta and Trunks training outside the house. The early morning mist gave the place a mystical look. "Morning!" Mart said the two saiyans stopped fighting to stare at her. "Morning!" Trunks called back. Mart walked over to then her tail wrapped around her waist."What are you guys doing?" she asked. "What does it look like kid we are training." Said Vegeta in a very sarcastic tone, "and you are going to join us starting now." Mart's eyes went wide with shock at this, _there is no way that I can train with two saiyans they are much too strong for me._

What Mart thought they where going to do with her proved her wrong. Vegeta made Mart run 100 laps around the place and Mart didn't know that she could survive any of the hard workouts that he made her do. He made her not only run laps but he also made her do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups, as well a number of other workouts before dinner. By the time she was done not only was she tired but very hungry. When she got back from her workouts dinner was already in full swing. The tight suit that Mart wore helped her conserve both body heat and keep her cool which she was grateful. "Well it's about time you got back." Said Vegeta, Mart just bowed her head and went to her side of the table the side that still had a ton of food. She quickly finished her food, took a shower and thankfully had clean clothes to go to bed with. She stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about the day.

_Wow I can't imagine all that training in one day worse with Vegeta and Trunks. I can't believe they made me work my sorry ass off the whole day. And worse yet I never got the chance to voice my opinion about it , it was just like a yes sir thing. _

While she thought she never noticed that her eyes where starting to droop as she fell into a deep sleep. 

The next morning and the morning after that was the same thing for the next six months of Marts life with Vegeta and Trunks. It was during those months that Mart began to realize why they where doing this to her. They where training her to be a fighter like them. First they where whipping her into shape maybe if she kept this up they will teach her to fight. 

Vegeta watched Mart progress through vigorous workouts as she tries to finish the tasks that her teachers gave her. _Kids got potential after all. _He thought, _she must have caught on to why we are doing this._ He was impressed with the progress that Mart was making to all the training he was putting her through. 

As time went on Vegeta and Trunks began to train Mart to do various attacks as well as control her transformations during the full moon. They even began doing the more physical sparring but they did not teach her to use ki attacks yet for they believe she was not ready yet. 

Mart noticed some changes as well. For one thing she is getting stronger then she was before. She was also getting thinner in the waist, and becoming more flexible. Mart never felt more free in her life she enjoyed the torture that they where giving her. She had come to anticipate this new sensation, the crave for a fight. Vegeta also noticed this and looked forward to training the new saiyan. The constant testing of different kata and fighting techniques inspired the dragon saiyan to keep going as well as the thirst for justice. 

One night Vegeta and Trunks sat at the kitchen table while Mart slept soundly upstairs in the bedroom. "Dad, you know as well as I do that Mart is ready to learn how to use a weapon right?" Trunks said to his father. The saiyan prince nodded, "And since you are the one to teach her Trunks maybe you should be the one to show her." Trunks smiled at this for he knew he was right. When it comes to weapons Trunks was better then his father. 

The following day was this with fog as the three saiyans gathered outside of the house. After doing the usual warm-ups Trunks began to teach Mart the basics of using weapons such as swords, spears, and wooden staffs. After about three weeks Mart began to pick it up and get the hang of using weapons as well as develop a fighting style. 

It was one of these days that Mart practiced the sword that Vegeta came up to her. When he came close enough to get her she swung around with the sword and almost struck the saiyan with the dull side of the blade. She then delivered some punches and kicks at rapid speed. Vegeta dodged easily so when he tried to fight back he found that he had a hard time. Mart having realized who it was stopped. "Master Vegeta what a surprise I thought you were Trunks coming to test me on my sword and fighting skills." Vegeta smirked, "Well it is a good thing he didn't or else he would have gotten a good beating."Mart smiled at the comment but then turned it into a frown when she saw Vegeta all spaced. "What's wrong?" she asked. The saiyan prince turned to her she could tell that something was going on for he was about to cry. "You remind me of Bulma." He said Mart nodded in understanding, "you miss her don't you?" again he nodded then his face hardened "it is time to make you fly without wings," with that he began to float in the air. "Concentrate on your inner energy, picture it like fire or like a jet as you call it and imagine yourself just floating in the air." Mart did it wasn't easy even though it sounds like it. Eventually she started to float in the air. "Now use that same thought to move." She did and began to move wobbly but then steadied as she got the hand of it. 

The rest of the day was spent perfecting the skill of flying by raising her power slightly Vegeta got a feel of how powerful she actually is. After about three hours of flying Vegeta began teaching her other ki techniques such as Final Flash, Galactic Gun (or what ever the spelling is!), Big Bang, Kamehameha (learned from Goku) and other techniques. By the end of the day she had mastered all of them. _Boy at this rate she will become a super saiyan for sure!_ Thought Trunks who was watching the whole thing. 

It was evening when Mart finally came in to eat her clothes where torn and ragged and she was exhausted. Trunks was looking at some photos of strange writings on the wall. Vegeta quickly explained it to her what they were and why they were hear even though she did not ask. "So let get this straight I am a what?" Mart said, "you are a dragon saiyan a special type ofsaiyan that is more powerful then any of us combined and you become a dragon at the full moon." Vegeta explained while Trunks remained quiet. 

"that's why you are here?"

"No"

"Then Why are you here?"

"To train you and to find the dragon's gate of this world." 

"And how do we do that?"

"Find the seven elemental stones." 

"And how do we do that" 

"With the stone that you got already the stone of light" and as Vegeta said this he pointed to Mart's neaklace. So tomarrow we leave for our first destination." With that he got up and went to the bedroom followed by Trunks. Mart began to think about this as she got into bed after a quick shower. _To think that I am one to save the world. _


	9. The Journey Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONGBALLZ OR MOST OF THE CHARACTER NAMES IN THE STORY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONGBALLZ OR MOST OF THE CHARACTER NAMES IN THE STORY. 

** **

Chapter 8: The journey begins 

** **

****Jared was back in his home observing the new things that has been happening at home. The carnage and chaos is still there as he felt a new sense of pride. Beside him was a shadow demon but unlike the others it was the overlord. Jared managed to control it and it became his personal pet. The dark lord observed the behavior of his other two cousins Dwayne and Calvin Souza. His third cousin Tasha already was gone searching for the seven magic crystals that will eventually become the dragon's gate of earth. 

As he watched the world from the floating castle he could sense a rising power somewhere in the world below. This troubled him for he felt it before when he was in Sidney Australia. This power is also growing it could become a threat to him for he not only felt one but three rising powers. 

"What is troubling you dear cousin?" said Calvin who approached from the near shadows. Jared turned to his cousin. "Normally you would have noticed me sneak into the shadows but you seemed troubled by something." "I am troubled for I sense a rising power from the world below a power that might be a match for our own." Jared replied to his cousin. "The last time I felt some sort of power it was when we was doing a purging mission in Australia. This could prove to be a problem." Calvin nodded he too felt for the power and felt it rising. "Dear cousin this could prove to be a problem. Especially since this might threaten the search for the seven crystals of the elements." The dark lord nodded. "So what should we do about it?" said Calvin, "We do nothing at the moment let whoever is causing it come to us for I am looking for a worthy opponent." Said Jared, "Besides Dwayne is looking forward to a challenge." 

The swirling clouds over the past year have been increasing since this all got started. The two dark lords stared into the impenetrable clouds. _That rising power might prove to be a challenge to us, _Jared thought, _whoever you are I will find you as well as that monkey tailed bitch Mart for her family or part of it I had the pleasure of killing myself but when I get the chance and I find her she will be mine to kill. _

"Now what are you thinking about?" Calvin said his dark cloak began to flow with the rising winds. "I was thinking about my revenge on Martha Kahalewai. And when will I get the chance to kill her." Calvin smiled his cousin has a deep hatred to the girl ever since she was the only one to resist his charms. Even his love spell didn't work on the girl for she has a strong will of her own. Calvin would have loved to shear a bed with her but find that the temper of his cousin could not be kept controlled. She resisted him with a passion ending their friendship. Then she survived that accident while Jared disappeared only to come back with a monkey tail instead of dead for the poison that was given to her never worked either. 

Calvin could hear the roars of the two fighting dragons in the skies and he loved to hear them fight. He also loved to see the destruction their fighting causes. He looked towards the day that the dragons finally would destroy the world so that they can rule it with an iron fist. He knew that his cousin is more powerful then he is so that he has every right to the ruling of the world who knows maybe the universe. The two dark lords remained silent for the rest of the time looking at the dark swirling clouds and listening to the roar of the dragons fighting over the land.

Tasha has never been more embarrassed in her life. Not only does she have to find all seven crystals she has to deal with killing the people who has them. She just got to the third of the seven crystals already for they were not easy to find. She suddenly stopped and felt the air. _There it is again that strange power that I sensed earlier in Kaunakakai Town I know there is a power out there. I bet my hunches that Jared knows already about this and is waiting for it. _She smiled at that thought she knew that her cousin Jared was growing bored with just sitting and ordering people around. He wants a challenge and she and her cousins are not strong enough for him. She also thinks that Martha Kahalewai herself is no match for her cousin when he finds and kills her. She smiled at that thought _oh it will be fun to watch my cousin finally getting his revenge. _She then continued her search for the fourth crystal. She gazed into her bag that she has already to find the elements water, ice, and lightning already in there. With a satisfying shrug she took off for the next crystal. 

_Mart could see her parents in the distance as they raced towards her. She could see her little sister and brother laughing and playing before her. The sun was shinning brightly above. Then all of a sudden she could see the sky darken as shadow demons came out of nowhere and killed everyone of them. She grew angry at them and fired ki blast after ki blast but they did not affect them. She watched in horror as her parents as well as her siblings where killed by the monsters. Then out of the shadows she could see Vegeta and Trunks there at their super saiyan level. The golden aura let Mart see that it was ok. She then knew that revenge will come. She knew that by looking into their eyes that she will avenge the deaths of all those who where killed. As she heard the dragons roar above them she vowed this, as well as stopped the dragons from fighting. She also saw the faces of the people in the dragonball realm who where also suffering from the destruction in her world. Then she remembered the words that Vegeta said once, "Our worlds are connected and it is believed that you are the dragon saiyan of legend the one who will unite us all!"_

_ _

Mart woke with a start it was already dawn and she could see herself sweating from her ordeal. _Wow what a dream,_ she thought. Getting herself out of bed she made her way to the kitchen where Vegeta and Trunks where already up eating breakfast. She made her way to the table and began to eat. They ate in silence for they knew that today was the day that they will start their journey. After packing their things Trunks went up to the house and capsule it. There he placed it in a container with other capsules then took off into the sky followed by Vegeta and then Mart. "So Where exactly are we going?" asked Mart. "use you neaklace and tell us," said Vegeta . Mart stopped in mid air she then took out her neaklace and placed it in both palms. She began to concentrate on the the crystal asking to show the way. The crystal began to glow revealing a golden dragon inside it then turned into an arrow that pointed northeast. "That way!" said Mart and began to fly in the direction that the arrow pointed.

And so the journey begins for the saiyans as they race against time to find the seven crystals and bring out the dragons gate of this world. 

**HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR PRETTY COOL HUH! **

**WELL PLEASE REVIEW I KIND OF ENJOYED THE FIRST ONE AND GO EASY FOR THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. I HAVEN'T SEEN ALL THE DRAGONBALL EPISODES AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN GT SO DON'T FLAME ME!**


	10. Mart the Super Saiyan

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR MOST OF THE CHARACTER NAMES AND I LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO RIVIEWED MY STORY I AM 

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR MOST OF THE CHARACTER NAMES AND I LIKE TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO RIVIEWED MY STORY I AM SORT OF A NEW COMMER SO NO FLAMES!

** **

Chapter 8: Mart the super saiyan 

** **

Mart never figured that Alaska or any of its islands was as cold as she thought they were worse. _Glad that my glasses broke they might have frozen and broke off anyway!_ She complained to herself. She raised her ki to warm herself up. Vegeta wasn't fairing any better neither did Trunks the snow and sleet have made visibility almost impossible. The cold winds didn't fair much either. Sleet covered the landscape with that came other problems one was hail, which keeps hitting Mart in the face. A head of them lies where the first of the seven crystals lay and they knew that it is there they must find it before whoever leads the shadow demons do. 

"Where do we go from here kid?" Vegeta demanded of Mart obviously his lips where blue and his parka didn't help either. Mart held out her crystal the one her mother had before she died in that horrible accident with the shadow demons. She just found out that the necklace had some magic power to it. Trunks who remained silent looked around as Mart concentrated on the crystal. Once again it showed a dragon that turned into an arrow and pointed the way (I got the idea from Monster Rancher). In the direction they where going Trunks could see a town in the distance. It was in the mountains to the north east of the area there are flying over. 

The distant howling of the local wolves alerted Mart to new dangers. For she could see smoke coming off the town and it stank of blood and flesh. "Smell it too huh?" Vegeta said with distaste. He was ready for battle for Mart could sense his ki rising almost to the point of super saiyan. Trunks too powered up and made himself ready for a fight. Mart powered up as well for what ever is out there it felt more like the work of demons. When they finally got to the town. The blood and chaos was everywhere. They could see bodies laying just about every corner of the street. Somewhere burned to ash others where eaten. It was sickening even to the stomach of a saiyan. The howling got closer as Mart could feel the presence of another. Her crystal around her neck began to glow. 

"Does the crystal sense something?" Trunks asked as he too saw the glowing jewel. Mart mentioned for him to be quiet. As she heard as well as smelled the wolves get closer she felt the presence of the crystal grow stronger too. Not only that but she felt an evil presence come closer too from another direction. 

_The wolves stopped in their tracks the pack leader was alert for he sensed danger in the air. No wolf alive would challenge this alpha. He was a proud wolf well into his prime and well aware of the fact that they are being watched. He let out a howl of warning telling all around to beware of his presence. But he also sensed evil in the air as well as danger. He turned in the direction of the town and began to lead the pack to find the prey they sought for. _

_ _

Mart could hear the alpha wolf as it made a howl. Her acute hearing allowed her to hear the wolves from far. Her tail twitched and her anger rising. Not only did the wolves come closer so do the presence of the first crystal that they sought. _Could it be that one of the wolves have it?_ She thought to herself. Still she was weary from the approaching danger that came from the west. Then out of nowhere a demon attacked Mart she rolled to the side to avoid its deadly claws. The demon attacked with a fierce like that of a bear. 

Vegeta quickly powered up to super saiyan and attacked back. So did Trunks for he was already in combat with the monster. My anger began to rise as Mart kicked the next demon into obivion. She was shocked to find out how powerful she really was. The next demon knocked her to the ground she got up and delivered a few punches but this demon was quick. "I see that we have new players in the game." Came a cold voice. When Mart turned her head she tried to decipher the new voice. When she turned she saw a woman in black robes she looked at Mart with keen intrest. "So stranger you have proven you strength to both my demons and your friends also." _She is the one the demons follow,_ Mart thought as the woman came up and with on hand sent Mart back into a wall. Mart tried to get up her tail as a balance. "Oh shit Jared is not going to like this," _Jared now that name sounds familiar_

Tasha stared at this new comer angry that she has a tail just like her or her siblings and cousin. (SURPRISE!!!!!!!!! YOU DID NOT KNOW THAT I LIKE TO GIVE READERS SURPRISES!)Mart was equally shocked that this woman was like her. "You're a saiyan?" Mart asked Tasha looked at her funny "I don't know what the hell are you talking about but I am a dark lord and you are going to die," with that she charged up a ki in her hand. Suddenly a dark figure blind-sided Tasha into the snow. That gave Mart the chance to attack she quickly moved her hands in a rapid motion. She ended them in front of her and fired a ki blast right into Tasha sending her into a wall. Before Tasha could counter attack a pack of shadow demons came and converged on Mart, Vegeta and Trunks. Then out of the blue a howl was heard and a pack of wolves showed up. In their flight they attacked the demons sending them back. Tasha got up from her position. "You Bitch you fucking bitch you got the crystal of light around you neck. Well asshole both you and the wolf are dead for soon I will have the crystals of fire and light." She then ordered her demons to attack. Mart was ready for she sent punches and kicks into the demons sending them back as well as ki blasts. It was then that Mart remembered the woman who stood before her and she was filled with hate.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU ARE TASHA AREN'T YOU AND JARED YOU WHERE TALKING ABOUT JARED SANTOS THE ASSHOLE. YOU WHERE THE ONES WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!" Mart shouted anger rising. Tasha looked at Marts ragged features her long wild hair and her black tail suddenly recognition came to her all she could say was "oh shit," she then attacked Mart sending ki blasts at her. Vegeta and Trunks where on the other side of the town then still fighting off demons with the wolves. The alpha wolf stayed with Mart. He growled at Tasha his golden eyes not giving away to anything. Tasha slowly got up from her resting place to fully stand in front of them. She tried to summon the power to retrive the crystal from the wolf but Mart managed to punch her in the face as well as other parts to show how angry she was. 

Tasha hit her hard and she pounded the shit out of Mart. Mart on the other hand powered up the protect herself from the rapid kicks and punches. Mart finally found herself against a wall. The bloody remains of a man hung from the fringes. She tried to stand only to find her leg was broken in many places. Mart's anger has risen more then usual. Tasha walked up to her a smug look on her face. The wolf answered with an attack to the throat which Tasha wacked away with ease. The wolf hit its head against the wall on the opposite side of the room and was unconscious. "You hurt it like you would me to get what you want don't it." Said Mart her anger rising even more stones began to rise from the floor and break apart. 

Meanwhile Trunks could sense the rising ki from one of the building as the last of the demons was dealt with. Vegeta also noticed it was well and a smile broke on his face. 

Tasha watched as Mart slowly got up from the floor wincing in pain from the broken leg as she walked towards Tasha. Suddenly Marts anger got the better of her as she took off into the air after Tasha while her hair turned gold and her eyes teal. Tasha was not expecting the kick to the face. It sent her flying into a wall. She came out angry that one puny girl her enemy could posses such power. She gathered herself up and fixedher composure gathering her energy she let loose a bunch of ki blasts but they where deflected by Mart. Vegeta and Trunks quickly came to the scene to witness the transformed Mart from kid to super saiyan. Golden energy surrounded her body as she powered up. Tasha backed away suddenly afraid of the golden creature in front of her. She was also aware of the alpha wolf still unconseous from that blow that she gave it. 

The alpha wolf began to stir in his sleep slowly he began to rise. He could see the golden people in front of him and the evil person that was coming to him. He rose to his feet ready to meet the challenge. Badly wounded he tried to step forward. He knew that she wanted the thing inside him he just knew. 

Tasha came closer to the wounded wolf suddenly the wolf launched itself at her. She rose to the challenge but before she got to kill the animal a ki blast hit her from behind. Vegeta stood there hand smoking from the cold air as he readied another ki blast. "Enough of this the next time we meet you will die!" she declared and reached into her pocket to pull a dark crystal.

Dark crystal I call forth you power 

_Release the crystal of fire from the beast before you_

Give the power of fire to me! 

All at once the dark energy of the crystal lanched itself at the wolf it cried in pain as the energy enveloped it. Mart's power began to rise as the crystals energy around her neck rose as well. "No!" cried Trunks as he tried to save the wolf but it was too late. The crystal of fire emerged from the body of the wolf. It tore from the body leaving the wolf lifeless . Tasha reached for the crystal but it was snatched by Mart who came out of nowhere. "Give it back bitch!" Tasha yelled at Mart but Mart smiled and powered up. Tasha backed away from the scene. "The next time we meet you will die!" she said and disappeared. Mart turned to the wolf who lay motionless the power around her neck glowed stronger. She gently pet the wolf, "You risked your life for me and my friends for reasons unknown but I return this too you." Mart whispered to the wolf as she placed the fire crystal to the wolf. By touching the wolfs body he began to heal. Mart leaned back in surprise as the wolf came back to life. Slowly the rest of the wolf pack came into the place. The alpha slowly crawled up to his pack and exchanged greetings. 

"Your wolves sure can put up a fight I commend them." Said Vegeta who was smirking at the comment, "And look at you Mart you might be the first dragon saiyan to become a super saiyan." "What?" said Mart. Vegeta pointed to a mirror on the wall by her for when she looked into it she was as shocked as ever. Her tail whipped violently from side to side in excitement. The alpha wolf walked up to Mart and nuzzled her hand. Then it turned to the crystal it then picked it up in it's jaws and gave it to Mart. Mart picked up the crystal and thanked the wolf. 

It was latter that evening when they where leaving that Mart looked at the wolf pack. The began to howl their goodbyes to the saiyan trio as they took off for there next adventure. 

_"This had better be a good excuse why you failed to get the fire crystal." Jared said to his cousin on his crystal. "Cousin it was not my fault Martha got in the way and…" "WHAT!" Jared yelled his voice echoed across the palace walls. Dwayne and Calvin cowered away from their cousin. "You mean to tell me that Martha is still alive!" Tasha nodded. "Well considering the bruises she gave you I say she is quite powerful." "she is not alone there are two other people just as strong but she is stronger." Jared cut her off his mind is in a train of thought. His anger rising she knows, he thought. "find her and take her alive if you have too I want that crystal as well as the others got it." Tasha nodded. "she has the crystal of light cousin," Jared rose a eyebrow it interested him a lot. "the game has just gotten interesting," he said and broke the connection.  
_


	11. Winds of Power

Chapter 9: Winds of Power

Chapter 9: Winds of Power 

** **

China's windy mountain range made flying difficult especially if Mart was forced to revert to her dragon form. Vegeta and Trunks rode on back as Mart maneuvered through Canyons and jagged Valleys. Following the crystal the trio eventually came to a village devoid of wind. "That's funny I thought the wind would reach this village too." Said Trunks as he and Vegeta checked the place out. Mart quickly changed into a fighting gi after changing back to herself. 

It was Mart's sharp hearing that caught the sound of voices in the house. She turned "Hello!" she called. Slowly the village began to fill with people. Vegeta and Trunks saw this and came back over. As soon as they reached Mart an old man came up to her. He was very old for he could barely walk. Glancing over he quickly bowed to her. Seeing that she is a woman he quickly gestured toward some of the men. Speaking Chinese he tried to make an offer. Mart blushed which made Trunks laugh. "Looks like he wants you to marry some of the men." He said still laughing Vegeta was not amused. He glared at Trunks who quickly shut up.

The old man saw the refusal on Marts face so he quickly gestured them away. "Excuse me sir," said Mart but she remembered he could not speak English. She gestured to him to look at the crystal on her neck. The old man caught on and quickly ran back into a hut. When he returned he carried a similar crystal except this one is gray. The way he held it, it was like it disgusted him. Mart quickly grabbed it and the distant howling stopped. The people gasped and then cheered. The old man sank to his knees crying tears of joy and bowed. "Thanks," said Mart she now has the crystal of winds. She also went black by a blow to the head. 

Tasha quietly walked over to the still form of mart. Her features masked the pleasure on her face. She quickly grabbed the crystal and the other crystals. The villagers hid in fear of Kasha's shadow demons, who growled at the sight of fresh prey. "Bring them!" she ordered as the demons grabbed the saiyans and took off into the dark sky.


	12. gathering of the crystals

Chapter 10: joining of the crystals

Chapter 10: joining of the crystals 

** **

Vegeta woke to one of the worst headaches around all he could remember was being hit from behind without anyone noticing it. _How could anyone suppress their ki without me noticing the slightest bit?_ He then heard a moan come from the side of where he was sitting at. He let his eyes become adjusted to the darkness. He then saw a shadow start to move. He came closer to realize that it was Trunks who's face was covered in cuts and had a gash on his head. "Where are we?" he said, "I don't know," Vegeta replied. "Father!" was the reply Trunks tried to get up and quickly grabbed his head. Then the two saw a shadow come over them. "Well, Well if it isn't the two that interfered with our plans in obtaining the crystals." Said a sinister voice. "Well brother they do put up a fight why don't we put them in the tournament to see if they are as strong as us." Said a familiar female voice. Vegeta recognized it instantly as the girl they fought at that Alaska place. He then raised his head to look at the two figures. The girl he remembered but the other he did not. He was kind of short but well muscled his tail wagged behind him in a lazy manner. Vegeta could hear Trunks behind him speak, "Where's Mart?" "Mart is with Jared now probably having fun as we speak." The other figure chuckled, " Jared is going to love his revenge." He said with that he left leaving the last figure to take a glance then left. 

Mart awoke with a start she found herself naked on a bed in some kind of palace. "Don't make yourself comfortable Mart for it will be you last." A voice said in the darkness. She could barely made out the figure at the far window on the other side of the room but the voice gave it away. _Jared!_ Her eyes shot up with the recognition. "There is no need to get all surprised at me Mart by the way nice body." He said. _If he touched me in anyway I will kill him for touching me!_ Rage began to fill Mart. She tried to get up but found that she was tied down to the bed. She tried to get loose but to no avail. Jared laughed "You killed my family Jared and you won't get away with this once I get through with you." Mart said under a strained voice. Jared smiled at the comment. He began to make his way over to her his boots clicking on the hard floor. He gently cress her face with one hand, "poor Mart you don't get it do you. That was just a set up your real family is safe for now. Until I get done with you." With that he hit her across the face with the back of his hand drawing blood. Marts anger began to rise with each hit. She felt helpless and alone at the moment. When the beating was finally over Jared left promising to rape her when he returned. 

Mart lay there bloody and a mess. Her hands where sore from the restraints. But she could sense that they where weak if she powered up. Mart powered up to super saiyan breaking the ropes. _Why didn't I do it before, well because I was too dazed to think,_ she thought to her-self. She walked across the room till she saw a faint glow coming from the room next door. Slowly she went in to find a room full of treasures from money, jewels, paintings, and other things. "He must have looted a lot of people," she said to her self. Walking further in she could see an alter in the center of the room. 

Slowly she walked towards it to find all seven crystals of the elements on similar alters in the middle of the room. "Lovely isn't it," she turned to find that Jared had returned her anger began to rise as she got into a fighting stance. Her tail wagged furiously behind her. Jared smiled at the sight of her covered in blood. She growled low and menacing threatening him to come closer. He took a step then stopped and signaled with his hand. Two shadow demons came from behind him. "take her to her cell in the dungeons with her friends." The demons came from behind Jared and clamped Marts hands she tried to fight but to no avail they had an iron grip on her wrists. They led her to a cell down in the dungeons. 

Trunks finally got to his senses when the door opened and a naked figure was thrown down in front of him. He recognized it immediately as Mart. But looking at her he could tell she was beaten pretty bad. He staggered over to her and helped cover her up with his jacket. She got up and cursed, "THAT ASSHOLE HE JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING ME!" Mart yelled into nothing. "Watch what your yelling at kid your hurting my ears," said Vegeta who was meditating in the corner of the cell. It was then that they heard voices coming from the other cell. "Mart is that you?" Mart looked into the direction of the voice a filthy hand reached through from a window. Mart quickly reached and took the hand a familiar face came to the window. It was Whitney, Mart's eyes began to water at the sight of her cousin and her friend. "What the fuck are you doing here ?" Whitney said. "Got caught in China," said Mart. "Mart! Mart it's you!" a voice called followed by several others. Whitney moved so Mart could see her entire family all in the next cell. Somewhere crying others where badly hurt. "What happened," Mart asked. 

"When they took us," said Mart's father who came up from behind Whitney, "They made fake images of us so you would believe that we where dead but they didn't know it was you who made all that energy. So they tried to find you but they couldn't find you so they began to search for these so called crystals of the elements. I overheard Jared saying that when the crystals are united a so called gate of dragons will open and other dimensions will fall to him." Vegeta thought about this then stood up, "What he doesn't know is that I have a dragon's gate as well." With that he took out the jewel from under his shirt. The crowd gasped at the sight ," but it is not powerful enough to fight the one from this world." Said Vegeta. Everyone sighed it was of no use. "Hey Mart!" called Whitney, "Who is that over there with the spiky hair. I recognize Corran with you but not that guy he looks familiar though." Mart began to laugh and it grew louder with each second. "Whitney let me introduce you to Vegeta prince of all saiyans and Trunks." Whitney and a few other gasps went around the room. "Forget introductions get us out of here!" shouted someone from behind. 

A few hours latter, "you know what forget it no matter what level we are at we can't break the door down!" said Trunks who looks very agitated. Vegeta just stood there exhaustion also filled his face even at super saiyan 4 he could not break the door down. Even Mart at level 1 was exhausted. So they sat down and rested. "Hey Mart I never knew you could go super saiyan?" said James who's face appeared at the window. Mart smiled at the complement her aqua eyes showed a bit of laughter. "Oops!" cried Candace who was on the other side of the cell peeking from another barred window. She dropped a flute into Mart's cell. Vegeta picked it up and looked at it. " I got a lovely bunch of coconuts dee, dee, dee, there they are a standing in a row," Candace began to sing soon everyone except Vegeta and Trunks where singing. Mart showed them some songs like Soul Rebel by a group called Pound 4 Pound, and a few others soon everyone including Vegeta who had nothing else to do was singing into was they thought was night. 

Mart sat by the window looking out into the dark sky. All she could see was clouds and hear the distant roaring of dragons. Her father was watching from another window. "What else do you know dad?" she asked he looked out into the sky, "All I know is that the dragons where captured and made to fight each other." Mart suddenly felt pity instead of hate for the dragons who fought over the skies. "One of the dragons is Shenlon" said Vegeta suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Mart's eyes went big, "Shenlon the eternal dragon of you realm?" she asked. Vegeta nodded a sad look in his eyes "I was on the Capsule Corp. rooftop when I seen it happen. They came out of nowhere and took the dragon. That's when my world started to fall apart and I came across the legend of the dragon saiyan." Mart's father nodded then he yawned turning his heel he walked over to a corner next to Mart's step mother and went to bed leaving Vegeta with Mart. Vegeta eventually went to bed himself leaving Mart alone by the window with nothing but Candace's flute. Slowly she raised it to her lips for no real purpose and began to play an unusual song. Meanwhile in the treasure room:

The treasure room was lit with candles as Jared began to summon the spells that would unite the crystals powers together into one. He began to chant with the others,

_As light is the gatherer,_

_As earth is the flesh,_

_As fire is the spirit,_

_As lightning is the power,_

_As water is the blood,_

_As ice is the veins that carry the blood,_

_As wind is the breath,_

_So say the seven elements of nature we call you to become as one entity and one being_

_Become the gate of worlds and give us the power._

_ _

The crystals remained dormant and fustration grew among the dark lords. They tried for hours to summon the power of the crystals into one but to no avail. Then they head an unusual song coming from the dungeons. "SHUT UP!" Calvin called down into the darkness two demons quickly raced down to silence the musician. "STOP!" Jared called the demons returned to sit in their usual position. As he listened the crystals began to glow with a brightness unlike anything anyone has imagined. They began to float upward towards each other. Then stopped there power growing as the dark lords gazed at them in wonder. 

Mart began to call it a night when she head the spell the dark lords where summoning for the past few hours she could hear them chant. By playing her friends flute was she able to get some peace. She whispered the chant for it was stuck in her head.

"_As light is the gatherer,"_

_"As earth is the flesh,"_

_"As fire is the spirit,"_

_"As lightning is the power"_

_"As water is the blood"_

_"As ice is the veins that carry the blood"_

_"As wind is the breath,"_

_"So say the seven elements of nature I call you to become one entitiy and one being,"_

_"Become the gate of worlds and give me the power,"_

_ _

She stopped herself from being delusional and crawed into bed next to Vegeta and Trunks to stay warm. 

The crystals began to glow again as they begin forming into one jewel. Jared and the others where amazed at the power these jewels showed as they formed into one. When they finally stopped glowing all that was left was on jewel that glowed. Then bounded out of the palace. "After it!" Jared called as all four dark lord when after it. __


	13. UNLEASH THE DRAGON!

Chapter 11: UNLEASH THE DRAGON

Chapter 11: UNLEASH THE DRAGON 

** **

Run! Run! Run! The dark halls of the palace, was filled with the feet of demons as they tried the catch the crystal that was zooming all over the palace. Eventually this running woke Mart from her slumber. Her, Vegeta and Trunks were the first to awaken out of habit. "It has happened," Trunks said as his crystal began to glow. Vegeta stared at his own crystal and saw that it too began to glow. They where filled with dread as they knew that the worlds where about to come to an end. Suddenly two demons came in with a very angry Calvin behind them. "Take them to the arena to watch the execution of Martha Kahalewai!" This awoke Mart's family who was beginning to stir from slumber. Mart rose to her feet and powered up preparing to fight along with Vegeta and Trunks. But the demons held them down for they where still too weak to fight after their ordeal. 

The arena was a vast chamber filled with crying people who had lost all hope of freedom again. Marts family along with Vegeta and Trunks watched in horror as a very naked Mart was forced into the arena. The people gasped at the sight of her tail. Jared watched in his special throne seating. "Well Martha finally we get to see you die." He laughed. "Since I lost the dragon's gate you will be the one I take out my frustrations on," he said with a gleam in his eye. A monstrous man came forward bearing a large whip. He began to beat Mart with it smiling when blood began to fall from the marks on her back. Mart tried to power up to super saiyan but the beatings still pierced her skin and drew blood. For the first time Mart saw her life flash before her eyes as her childhood until now was filled with happy things as well as misery. She felt more miserable to see all the people in the stands watch her die and she can't do a thing about it. 

_No!_ she thought, _I am a saiyan warrior like Vegeta said I am a dragon saiyan the guardian of good and bringer of peace, I won't let these people die knowing there is no hope NEVER!_With that she began to fight the restraints to no avail but she didn't give up. _Lord help me give me the strength to help these people!_ She saw herself blacking out then from the pain of loss. 

Vegeta watched in horror as these monsters make his student look ashamed. The beatings she was getting reminded him of his own childhood and Freeza. But he like Trunks could do nothing for they where not strong enough to deal with it. So he like everyone else was forced to watch. 

The dragon's gate zoomed around pillars and towers flying past shadow demons when it sensed the presence of an energy form. One that was good and not evil in its memory it recalled the face of a girl with a black tail. It quickly zoomed in to find the chosen one.

Mart saw as well as felt the approaching power come to her as the crowd gasped at the sight. There in front of her was a crystal unlike any other. It quickly formed a necklace around Marts neck. 

A time will come when two worlds will clash 

_ _

Mart felt the power began to build into her. Vegeta and Trunks looked at her and realized what was happening. The distant roaring of warring dragons brought everyone's attention to the front.

_ _

_Two giant monsters will clash and the universe as we know it will fall apart._

_ _

The light surrounded Mart with a holy light as the power she contained began to grow. Vegeta remembered the legend play in his mind as he watch his student under go a transformation. All the training he gave her will pay off.

_ _

_There a prince of incredible power will find a gate of dragons together with a dragon crystal that his kin will wear will they travel to the mother realm._

_ _

The anger on Jared's face was known Dwayne crept away from his pissed off cousin as fast as he can. "How could this be!" he yelled "I should be the one to possess the powers of inter dimensional travel not her!" The crowd moved away from his gathering power as Jared wanted to unleash his rage.

Trunks could not help but smile the prophecy was coming true. 

There he will find and train the chosen one a saiyan of dragon's whose tail is as black as night.

_ _

Thinking about it he wondered what would happen is the guards where too distracted to notice him slicing trough the chains. Crystal burning brightly with power Trunks gathered his energy as he transformed into super saiyan 2 and began to fight off the demons. Sending flying kicks and ki blasts everywhere Trunks quickly created chaos in the arena. Using the claws of a dead demon Trunks ran to Vegeta and cut the ropes. Vegeta quickly powered up to super saiyan 4 and started fighting.

Mart in the meantime was undergoing a healing transformation. She felt rather then saw all her wounds heal as the crystal released her from the chains that contained her. She saw herself change into her super saiyan form. She began to power up to face the demons. To Mart this is the test to see if all of Vegeta's training has paid off. 

Then will he teach the chosen one the ways of the warrior. 

_ _

When Mart looked at her self she saw that she was still naked. Sensing this the crystal began to clothe her. She saw the spandex suit form around her. She quickly looked at her hands to see gloves appear around them as well as boots on her feet. Looking at herself she saw the armor form around her body saiyan armor. A crest formed by her right breast the crest of the dragon. She could hear the screaming of innocent people running for their lives as demons came after them. Some decided to fight back in mortal combat. Mart saw the sword form on her back as she quickly unsheathed it revealing its brilliant katana blade. Without thinking she attacked. 

With her new sword flashing the saiyan warrior fought for the freedom of her people. With her anger she approached Tasha_ its time for payback bitch!_ Mart thought. Tasha saw the approaching Mart and quickly grabbed a sword from the nearest wall. "Well you fucken Bitch I have been waiting for this." She said with a growl. "So have I," said Mart as she began to attack Tasha. 

Vegeta was watching Mart undergo her transformation with a start and he was proud. He sent a fist into the face of a demon who wanted to chew on his leg for fun. "No one messes with the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta cried as he sent a Gallet Gun into the demons mouth.

Trunks watched with amusement as Mart and Tasha duke it out in the arena, As he kicked a demon in the face sending it flying into a pile of poles. Another demon decided to pounce on him from behind him but he was ready, and sent it to another dimension. 

Tasha and Mart shared jabs, kicks, slashes, stabs, and pries at each other. With out knowing they where in the air exchanging blows. Mart rammed a fist into Tasha's face making her cringe at the power of the blow. Tasha rammed a fist into Mart's stomach making her dub over enough to give her a kick to the gut. Which sent her flying up into the air before Tasha appeared behind her and rammed her down. Mart powered up to stop her fall and gave Tasha a round-house kick to the jaw. This made Tasha fly into Dwayne who was standing on the side or should I say floating on the side. The two made a attempt to straighten out before crashing into a wall. Mart's teal eyes spotted the two trying to get up from the blow Tasha now more angry power up and fired a ki blast at Mart who dodged it giving Tasha enough time to knock her in the face. When Mart came to her senses she saw Tasha with the one person who she feared to get hurt her little sister Kari. The infant was crying as Tasha held her at arm length. "Try it bitch and I kill her!" Tasha screamed. "Kill her and I kill you bitch!" Mart yelled back. She began to power up her anger growing as Tasha squeezed the life out of Kari. Blind fury rose as Mart became super saiyan 2 and charged Tasha before making contact she disappeared. Tasha looked around for her only to recive a blow from behind. Tasha quickly let go of Kari and Mart grabbed her then put her two fingers to her head and disappeared. 

_For dark lords beware this power that the chosen one bears will sentence you to death._

After dropping Kari off to her mother Mart teleported back behind Tasha and gave her a blow from behind. The two began to fire ki blasts at each other. Mart Quickly grabbed her sword and parried it away. Tasha recovered her own sword and began to fence with Mart. 

Trunks and Vegeta felt the transformation take place as well as watch the fight between Mart and Tasha. " She is getting more powerful with each battle," Trunks said after giving a blow to one of the guards. Vegeta only nodded before final flashing a demon away. 

Mart and Tasha both bloody and bruised where still exchanging blows. Mart finally made Tasha grovel on the ground. Her clothes where torn as she tried to get up. Mart floated above her as she rose slowly and painfully to her feet. She began to power up to full and prepared a blast. "RAPID DEATH!" Tasha cried as she fired her shot. Mart Powered up as well "GALLET GUN FIRE!" she cried as her own blast met with Tasha's. The two powers clashed in a ray of light. Both pushing to see who will collapse first and die. It was until Mart increased her power that the energy beam hit Tasha head on. A huge explosion followed filling the place with smoke. 

Dwayne saw the carnage from a distance when the smoke cleared all he saw was a girl with very long golden mane and teal eyes staring at him. 


	14. POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONE

Chapter 12: POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONE

Chapter 12: POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONE 

** **

Vegeta watched in shock at the events taking place. It was after all the demons retreated or died that he noticed how powerful Mart had gotten. "How did she power up to super saiyan 3 so fast?" Trunks said standing beside his father. Vegeta saw how torn his clothes where as well as his own. They where both beat up, battered and bruised. Vegeta himself didn't look that well either he suffered a broken arm as well as other injuries. Gazing up he could still see the battle between Mart and Dwayne if that is what he is called. Barely able to stand Vegeta and Trunks could only hope that Mart would survive this. 

Mart did an airial back flip in the air as a ki blast came her way. Calvin came from behind her to try to kill her. Dwayne tried again as he rammed a fist into Mart's stomach. The super saiyan 3 tried to fight back but was cornered by a kick to the head by Calvin. Staggering to stay afloat Mart changed into her dragon form. Wings pumping she flew upwards into the clouds. Calvin and Dwayne also changed into dragons and followed. 

People began to gather after their fight with the shadow demons to watch the air once again being filled with fighting dragons. The original ones fought in the distance but the ones that where close where the ones that caught the peoples attention. The sky cracked with thunder and lightning and fire as the dragons fought each other. Jared was watching the whole thing as the dragons fought each other. Anger filling his being as his cousin Tasha was killed by that bitch. He watched as she was beginning to match him in power but it was not good enough. Still fear began to fill him as well for if Mart became as powerful as him or stronger then maybe she will kill him instead and revenge will never be fulfilled. He could only watch and wait. 

Mart avoided another blast from Calvin as Dwayne tried to slash her with his claws. Her saiyan armor protected her from his claws as she soared above. The wind filled her wings as she flew past clouds to gain enough altitude for a dive. She gazed down at the two fellow black dragons pursuing her they where almost in range. Mart came up with this idea on her own the mating flight attack. This came from one of the books she read the dragonriders of pern.As she neared the peak of her altitude she made full circle and hovered there. Wings flapping to catch the wind as she watched the two other dragons rise to meet her challenge. Calvin roared as he let loose a ball of fire that shot past Mart and disappeared into a nearby cloud. Mart hovered there unfazed by the blast. She began to gather her energy for a huge blast. When she felt that she had enough energy to fire she let it loose. _ELEMENTAL BLAST! _She called as she let loose a enormous amount of energy. Calvin dodged the blast but Dwayne was not so lucky and was blown to bits. Calvin roared in rage as he continued to ascend to get the bitch that called herself a dragon. Just as Calvin charged he did not see Mart diving to get at him till it was too late. Mart managed to snag his neck ripping out his throat causing him to fall and revert back to his normal self. She continued to dive till she turned around and blasted Calvin's body to ash.

Vegeta watched as Mart did a fantastic reversal move to end her fall it was then that he saw the dragons approaching. "Trunks get these people out of here now!" he said to his son who complied. "EVERYONE FOLLOW ME WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Trunks yelled when people started to panic. Mart's father heard the conversation going on and began to run followed by his family. The fear that everyone was feeling now was escape. Trunks led them down hallways and stairs till finally they reached an area where escape pods where kept. Everyone quickly and surprisingly got in without much harm still there where still a few that had to be calmed down but they all managed to get in all that is except Trunks and Vegeta. They decided to fly the old fashion way. 

Mart reverted to her true form with the addition of her saiyan armor. The darkness of the now deserted floating palace made her attempts of walking echo in the darkness except for the out coming roars from the approaching dragons. She could feel Jared's ki not so far off. She began to make her way up the side of the arena. The dark halls made things harder for Mart to find the right door but eventually found it. In it was Jared's treasure shinning brightly with its golden luster. Standing in the middle with his sword ready was Jared. "I have been waiting a long time for this bitch," he said, "So have I," replied Mart. In a flash the two collided and a long awaited battle began to take place.

Vegeta and Trunks where flying as fast as they could away from the palace. The wind was of no help either as they made there way to the earth. The fall was prevented when they powered up and landed with a soft thud. Vegeta could feel the rising ki of Mart and what he thinks is Jared the leader of those cursed dark lords. His anger rising as he remembered Bulma and Bra as well as all those he called family and friends at home. He could just see them suffering in that cave or worse but he could do nothing. He gazed at the floating place high in the sky and hope Mart would finish the job.

Mart and Jared have been going at it for some time both where bleeding and sore. Mart had a deep gash on her left arm as well as a broken nose and a very cut up uniform. Jared was also bleeding he was slashed on the leg and his tail was hanging limply behind him his clothes where also torn. Both where panting from exhaustion as the battle raged on both combatants will not stop till the other is dead.

The distant roaring of dragons could be hear across the world as people began to look across and up into the sky. The dark swirling clouds prevented the people from seeing what was happening but from they could tell things will get worse as the world began to feel the full blast. 

Bulma Briefs Vegeta stood with blood on her face. The cave was crumbling as they felt their world fall apart before her eyes. Her family stood in the far end trying to find shelter to hide in but Bulma wanted to see Vegeta and Trunks return to her in one piece. 

Mart was slashed across the face her hand quickly rushed up to wipe the blood from her eyes. Jared's sword was also covered with her blood, which angered her. Both where as super saiyan three she never knew that he was that powerful she just knew that he was the strongest of the dark lords. "I became like this before my cousins ever realized their true powers but never went over the edge." Jared said with a smirk on his face. Mart was panting her saiyan armor was really torn and banged up she was a bloody mess. "Not bad Mart you sure put up a worthy challenge to me," he said as he gave Mart a strong kick knocking her sword out of her hand. Mart rolled to avoid his sword as it tried to get her. She did a back flip then teleported to her sword picked it up in time to parry off another blow. She fired a ki blast at him which he dodged and fired one on his own.

The battle resumed both not hearing the approach of the on coming dragons as they began their assault on the place. The floor began to shake knocking both combatants to the floor. They continued their fight exchanging blows to each other as well as flashing sword blades. It came to the point where there was so much power exchanged that both their swords shattered. They then exchanged blows to each other. Both reeled back in pain as blows where exchanged. Mart was badly beaten by Jared as he plummet her to the ground making her smash into an unknown mountain. Just the doing of that made the mountain crumble on her. Jared waited for her to arise but instead he felt her ki begin to fade drastically as a small smile came to his face.

Vegeta and Trunks could feel Mart's ki fading fast as life from their friend and student was coming to an end. A tear began to form on Trunks as he felt the last of Mart's power go to nothing.

Underneath a ton of rock a lone figure stood crushed. Her tail was smashed under a very large bolder but she tried to get it free to find herself trapped. Tears began to form in her eyes as she felt herself begin to slip away. _I have failed them all_, she thought, _Greg, Candace, Whitney, James, Nicky, Amy, all my family, Vegeta, Trunks, the people of the Earth. _She began to see black as her thoughts where all about failure. _I've failed and now the Earth will die because of me! NO! You are not a failure now get up and fight!_ A voice yelled in her mind Mart began to stir fighting the urge to die. _Who said that? _She called, _I am a dragon like yourself but I am forced to fight this other dragon under a spell of death please get up and fight, fight for everyone including me please!_ The voice begged. Mart felt her strength return in full force as she began to grow into her other form. 

Jared could feel the rising power from the mountain as well as the increase in size. Suddenly the ground exploded as Mart came out full of anger and a new cause to fight for. She began to power up as she flew into the air no longer was she black but gold as the dragon flew higher and let loose a elemental blast. Jared dodged it and transformed. The two began to fight more and more they fought until Jared was thrown into the ground. He reverted back to his true form as Mart did the same. But to his surprise no longer was she super saiyan three but she transformed to a new level. Her hair was black but long and spiky like her level three but her arms where covered in black fur and her eyes where black rimmed. Power filled her as she let loose a series of punches and kicks at Jared. He was taken back he was weakened badly from the last fight but he will not give up easily. He powered up his altimate blast "DARKNESS WAVE!" he called as let it loose. Mart defected it and smirked, " I have something for you from everyone else especially the dragons," she called. Mart began to move her hands back " KAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she let loose a beam of energy that quickly engulfed him but he was not destroyed. Mart panting as he stood there burned badly and bleeding. His hand was in the air blocking most of the blast with his own ki. He was not prepared for the second blast "FINAL FLASH!" when it was over all that was left was a pile of ashes blown away from the breeze. 

Vegeta seen the whole fight and was amazed at Mart's power "The power of the chosen one,"


	15. PROPHECY FULFILLED (ENDING AND FINAL CHA...

Chapter 13: Prophecy fulfilled

Chapter 13: Prophecy fulfilled 

** **

Vegeta stood on a nearby hill while Trunks was tending to the wounded. He watched as smoke and ash cleared from a nearby mountain as the floating palace crashed there and so did Mart. Vegeta was glad inside that Mart was alive, but he never showed it. He gazed upward as the dragons continued to fight but then one of them began to descend from the sky above rage filled its eyes. Those who looked up began to panic and run others followed suit. This dragon was enraged he began to yell. "My revenge is not complete you dam bitch come here now and fight a real dragon!" it yelled then Vegeta knew it was Jared leader of the dark lords. He has possessed the body of one of the dragons. As his rage filled the skies the other dragon was knocked into a towering mountain face just off to the right of where Vegeta was standing. He knew instantly who that was Shenlon the Eternal dragon of his world. 

Mart stood recovering from the crash as well as her battle with Jared. She was bloody from head to toe she was covered in cuts and bruises with a few deep gashes. _Finally the worlds are at peace once again,_ but before she knows it a loud roar filled the skies. She turned to where the sound was coming from and to her horror one of the dragons was attacking the people. The other was dumbfounded and was knocked into a nearby mountain. She watched as the dragon called her out rage filled its voice. _Jared! _She thought he must have possessed the body of one of the dragons. Rage filled her again as she powered up to super saiyan four. Though tired and sore as she was, she is not about to let more innocent people die from that monster. She began her transformation to a golden dragon. 

Trunks and Vegeta tried to ward off the dragon but is no use all they got to do now is run. They began to run as Jared chased them from the sky. Fire and energy burst from his mouth as he unleashed his power. Anger and rage filled both saiyans as they tried to fight back but to no avail. Then out of nowhere a blast hit the dragon, and a golden figure sped past them and began to attack the dragon. _Mart!_ Both thought at once as the battle raged between monsters. Vegeta quickly changed to oozaru and began to get people to climb on him he knew that to protect them is to carry them off the mountain. 

Mart was fighting for her life as Jared tried to blast her face off with an energy blast from his mouth.Her heart was beating fast with a righteous rage and a need to protect the people of this world as well as Vegeta and Trunks world. It was then that her crystal began to glow with a holy light blinding both of them as they disappeared. 

Vegeta and Trunks as well as those riding on Vegeta's back where stunned to see the light and both dragons disappearing. "Where have they gone father?" Trunks asked Vegeta _from the looks of it who knows but I think it is to our world. _He telepathically replied. Trunks just stood there worried as he gazed up to the sky but then a voice filled both their heads _Vegeta, Trunks is it really you?_ It asked meekly. Both stared at each other surprised at the familiarity of that voice. _Kakarot! _Trunks could hear his father reply. _Yes it is me, finally I am free of the spell that kept me here and forced to fight. All these years I have been trapped here made to grant wishes but now after what has happened I want to be free and myself again to return to my wife and family. _Vegeta smiled inwardly his friend wanted to be free but who could blame him trapped to grant wishes all these years. _I know what you are thinking Vegeta your friend is trapped in our world but she is on her own for now._

The land was barren of all life dark clouds and strong winds made flying difficult for Mart as she tried to ward off the ever present Jared who now in the body of Sho-kai. He lashed his tail sending her flying into a mountain face. She came out tenfold and clawed his eyes golden wings flapping to keep afloat. Jared then whipped her again sending her into the ground and her wing to snap. Mart cried in pain as the heat of it burned her. He began to whip her even when she reverted back to her true form. She never felt much pain in her life. "How do you like that bitch!" he yelled whipping her some more with his tail. He then rose up high into the air. With a loud cry he charged her again as lightning flashed in the sky. 

Bulma Briefs Vegeta heard the loud crash of thunder and lightning in the sky. Bra clanged to her mother even though she is an adult storms still scared her. Bulma's parents stood just inside the cave entrance as they saw how much the roof collapsed. Now the wind and debris came from all angles from any direction. She could hear the loud screams of someone outside and the roaring of monsters probably dinosaurs in the storm. It was not until she heard the scream again then she noticed that it sounded more human. "Common Bra we have to see what that screaming is about." Bulma shouted to her daughter who only nodded. Her parents where shocked to see mother and daughter climb the rocks in the dangerous winds as they climbed to the top. When they got there they got the shock of their lives. There a dragon stood floating in the air similar to the eternal dragon but this one was larger and blue. It was whipping someone she could tell by the screams that this person makes. "Who could withstand a dragon whipping them and survive?" Bra said to her mother who only sighed. "I don't know Bra but I hope Vegeta and Trunks would get back soon."

"Where have they gone?" Trunks asked his father who stood looking at the Shenlon who was resting nearby. The group had spent two hours trying to get to the dragon. "So this is the eternal dragon huh?" Whitney said as they approached. "Yep!" replied Trunks. Vegeta approached the dragon carefully to see the damage the constant fighting has brought. He could already tell that some of the wounds are fatal but the dragon still clung to life. "Kakarot it has been so long," he whispered to the dragon. Shenlon turned his head towards the saiyan prince. "No time for talk you must help the chosen one," he said between breaths. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta said to the dragon. "The dragon saiyan is trapped in our world you must return there and help her," with that the great dragon passed out in front of Vegeta which made the whole mountain shake. Trunks stood next to his father a look of understanding crossed his face. He gave his father a nod, which Vegeta returned. He dug into his clothes to find his dragon's gate around is necklace. "Dragon's gate I call forth your power the power within to surrender the staff of power the key to worlds dragon's gate RELEASE!" he shouted the last part. As soon as he ended the gate came to life once again showing Vegeta the staff, which he held before he came to this world. Lifting it into the air he sent it falling till it stopped in mid air and began to admit some light then like a pool of water in air the doors opened and they ran through closing immediately behind them. "There they go!" James said.

Mart just couldn't handle the beatings Jared was giving her already she was losing consciousness. Blood was everywhere as she realized that it was her own. Her clothes where already torn off from the beatings. She stood up trying her best to fight back only to be beaten down again. Rising she tried to gather her strength to fire a blast at him only to fall down in exhaustion. Panting and bleeding from her mouth she tried to get up. Jared only laughed. Suddenly she felt two very familiar energy sources. She made a smile as Vegeta and Trunks came to her rescue. Vegeta quickly changed to oozaru and attacked only to be swatted by Jared. Trunks tried his best to distract Jared while Mart tried to get away only to find her legs broken along with her back. She was in bad shape and she knew it. It was then that a new form showed up and slammed it self into Jared. Mart looked up into they eyes of Shenlon the eternal dragon of this world. The two dragons once again began to fight. It was then that the other dragon Sho-kai spoke to her. _Strange dragon you warrior ways are remarkable as well as your will to live. Do me this favor and destroy me! _It said. Mart weakly raised her head to the sky. "Why do you want me to kill you when I don't have the strength to do it!" she called hoarsely. _Jared could only posses my body once but if you kill me I will only come back to life with your help._ "My help why do you need my help?" _You are one who will balance the two worlds kill me with your hidden power the power you have yet to unleash the power of the dragon. _Mart stared into those eyes to find a hint of sadness under Jared's evil. She slowly raised herself up off the ground only to fall down again. Suddenly delicate hands helped her, "Trunks? Vegeta?" she said. "No but close enough common we have to get you to safety," said the voice.

Bra didn't know how this strange girl knew her father or brother but she is in bad shape. With Bra on one side Bulma on the other they helped her into the rocks. Resting her head on the rock Bulma quickly began to assess the wounds and her tail. Bra could not believe that this girl was saiyan. She coughed up some blood as her mother tried not to see that. "Her wounds are fatal she will die," Bulma said in a sadden note. "No," said the girl, "take me back to the battle field I have to bring this world back into balance." "No you must rest!" cried Bulma but the girl tried to get up but was unable to move. Bra could still see the determination to fight in her eyes the look of a saiyan. "Let her mom," Bra said softly "she is a saiyan and she will die fighting even though she is helpless." Bra and Bulma helped her to the top of the rock pile where they quickly scrambled to safety. Looking back at the battle field Bra could see her brother's unconscious form and her father was in no better condition. She quickly turned and ran to the cave where her grandfather and grandmother waited for her. 

Mart tried to move but she could not those women helped her a lot when she could barely make then out climbing down to help her now it was Marts way to return the favor. She held her dragon's gate close to her and looked to the sky Shenlon was losing badly. Trunks laid on the ground unconscious in his own blood. Vegeta was in no better condition he was in his own form but there was blood everywhere. She began to relax and focus on powering up she tried but could not. She could still remember Sho-kai's words to her, _unleash the power of the dragon_. She held the jewel around her neck to her and began to concentrate. " Dragon's gate if you really are the key to all worlds then help me find a way to fight Jared for it was you who chose me now help me." With that the gate once again came to life. It's power began to glow in her hand as she felt a warm feeling. She began to feel her legs again as well as move. Her wounds began to heal at a rapid rate what is left of her clothes began to come together into a fighting gi. Mart began to feel her power begin to rise as her form began to shift into that of a dragon once again. As her form began to shift Shenlon fell for the final time into the earth to reveal a very triumphant Jared. 

With her transformation complete Mart attacked Jared she even turned gold and fought back but she knew it was not enough. She reverted back to normal and just floated there. Sweat and blood still dripped from her wounds from earlier but she knew that if she was going to die she will die fighting. She began to chant when Jared fired a beam of energy on her,

Dragon's gate I call forth your power 

_The power within me_

_To come forward and help me stop the evil of this world and the next_

_Extend the wand to me the key of worlds_

_Dragon's gate I command you_

_Release the power of the dragon to me!_

_ _

Light bathed around Mart as the dragon's gate turned into a crystal staff with the head of a dragon on one end. She began to attack Jared with all she's got. It grew to the point where there was too much power. The power that emitted from the staff over whelmed the dragon and he was burned in its light. All that was left of anything was nothing. Even Shenlon was gone from the scene. All there was is darkness, "Where am I?" Mart said to herself. "You are in the same world but it was broken up because of the unbalance." Said a very deep voice she turned to find herself looking at Sho-kai. "What do you mean?" Mart asked, "the worlds have to be healed by you one with the song of power." With that he disappeared. Mart began to panic but then calmed down. Hours passed still nothing but then Mart began to sing "Believe"by Mariah Carey and Whitney Huston.

"Many night we've prayed,

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song 

We barely understood 

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains 

Long before we could"

As she sang this she was taken by surprise by the reformation of Mountains and forests her song began to show light through the darkness of nothing. The sea began to reform back to its original state as she continued to sing her heart out to the world. 

"There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achieve

When you believe 

When you believe

Somehow you will 

You will when you believe.

It was then that more of the plants began to show themselves as she looked up she could make out the form of a dragon beginning to descend from the skies that began to show the form of the sun. Figures began to show themselves to her in the form of those two women who helped her one of them came to her and began to sing along with her. 

" In this time of fear

When prayersso often proved in vain 

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly fly away 

Yet now I'm standing here

With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking works I never thought I'd say"

Bra never knew the words for the song but her heart sang with her as she sang along with this girl. Never before had the world began to come together and reform but she let her heart full of hope for the future come out and pour out all hope to this person. 

"There can be miracles

When you believe

Thought hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achive

When you believe

Somehow you will 

You will when you believe"

It was then that Mart noticed some children approach her from the fog that had form from the sun on water. As the morning sun began to fill the skies these children she noticed had tails, _other saiyans? _She thought as she stopped singing the came up to her and looked at her. They looked cute in their little saiyan armor with bright eyes full of hope and love never shown before to anyone. Then one of them began to sing.

"A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah"

Vegeta reemerged from where he was left for dead to noticed that his wounds where healed so did Trunks they looked around to who ever was singing to find Bra singing with Mart. "Song of the chosen one," said Trunks. Vegeta nodded his head and stated that they go look elsewhere only to find then surrounded by fog, and children. Vegeta's heart lifted to find that they where saiyan children. They began to sing to Mart in a language that he didn't know about.

"A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah

Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai

Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh

Na-chi-tah v'-chass-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta

A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra…"

It was then that Vegeta noticed that other voices began to fill those of the children as well. Slowly he turned his head to look up a cliff face to see the miracle that no one has seen in years. There on the cliff stood the whole saiyan race including his father singing there praise to no one in particular. There in the crowd also stood the one person that Vegeta had not seen in years. His father and Kakarot his formal rival. They all sang out to Mart but she was no goddess but she did fulfill a prophecy told long ago. 

"There can be miracles

When you believe

Thought hope is frail 

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achive

When you believe

Somehow you will

Now you will

You will when you believe"

As the song came to an end all voices quieted down as Mart and Bra sang the last part.

"You will when you believe"

The sun had burned away the last of the fog giving way to a most beautiful sight of the dragonball world. Birds flew when a rainbow made its way across the sky. Light rain fell to the earth as the voices of many different birds began to sing the morning song. A light breeze filled the air as it ruffled Marts gi and her hair. Blood still oozed from her as she fell to the ground. Vegeta ran to her and grabbed her looking around he found that the saiyans where gone like ghosts in the shadows all that remained was kakarot. "Goku?" Bulma said as she ran up to give her friend a hug. Goku quickly returned it with tears in his eyes. Bulma then let go and ran to Vegeta and Trunks who now stood by him and gave them a hug as well. She turned to Vegeta and gave him the biggest kiss since there wedding. Bra came to her brother and hugged him but backed away and came up to the figure her father was holding. The wind continued to mess her hair as Bra could see ayoung face. She bore a black tail behind her that dragged limply on the ground. Her father began to walk away form the cliff that they stood on made by the reformation of the world. As they walked down they where greeted by Krillin and 18 along with their daughter Marron. At the sight of Goku Krillin was happy to see his long time friend both exchanged greetings and fun stories. Vegeta just walked right passed them. The others followed they met up with other z fighters along the way as well. Gohan and his family, Tien and Chaouzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi and his turtle, Oolong and Puar. The whole gang was there but Vegeta didn't noticed as he carried the still form of Mart down the hill. Where the trees gave way to a clearing was what's left of the mountain that they where hiding when this began as they walked further they came to a river. No one questioned Vegeta as her crossed it and followed it to a waterfall. Behind it was a cave which he entered. Slowly the others followed into the darkness they walked and tripped in the dark. "Vegeta where are we going?" Yamcha asked but Vegeta didn't answer he just kept on walking. They came to a lighted area where the roof was no more and the sun shone on a circle. Markings where everywhere as Vegeta slowly placed Marts body on the circle. 

The others watched as a dark shadow came across it. The group gasped to find Sho-kai hovering over the body. Vegeta felt anger rising thinking it was Jared but the dragon began to speak, "Fear not saiyan prince for I will not harm the girl." Slowly Vegeta backed away the dragon lowered itself and with one claw began to cress Marts face. "Chosen one you have sacrificed yourself to save two worlds that you did not know existed together. Your courage and sacrifice did not go in vain for you have brought balance to the worlds giving them another chance at life again. And as a result you too have given yourself another chance at life rise and be healed oh great saiyan of dragons. For the demon that was in me was removed and I rose from my ashes pure again thanks to you." 

Mart began to sir in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and began to look around. Her wounds where healed but she was still covered in her own blood. Vegeta looked at himself to find blood covered him as well but he didn't care. Tears welled up as Mart stood and looked at the dragon. A smile formed on her face as the dragon rose up with the glowing of her crystal the great Sho-kai eternal dragon of the real world disappeared into the portal to his domain again.

That night Mart looked at the stars as the full moon rose and she let the familiar transformation take her. 

In the moonlight I felt you heart 

Trunks was watching his student turn into a dragon once again pride filled his face as he saw his student open her wings and took flight. He knew that this will be a great legend yet to fulfill.

Quiver like a bow strings blow 

_In the moons pale light you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_ _

Chichi was looking out her window when she saw the figure of a dragon fly over her house. Dread filled her until she looked at the still form of her husband then she knew that it was a different dragon that flew from her house.

Mart flew into the clouds letting the cool night air wash her as a sense of peace filled her she knew that tomarrow she will have to go back to her own world and her family. 

When the sun has gone I see you 

_Beautiful and haunting but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife so sharp _

_Yet so sweet._

_Nobody knows your heart_

_ _

_Pulled out you sword _

_Oh bare at me_

_Lock away in the forest of the night_

_ _

Mart flew over the familiar forest that marked the now called temple of the dragon lay. The moon shone full as she flew higher. Letting the clouds bathe her in there moonlit beauty. 

Oh sacred heart belongs to the world 

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_ _

Over the ocean Mart flew and around the world finally landing back where she started back at capsule corp. As the morning came she was gone back to the world where she came from. And back to the family that loved her and the life she left to start again. 

The end

Well how did you like it cool huh sorry to make it tragic but I felt like it this goes out to all my friends and you know the drill with ownership so I didn't own most of the characters names or personalities they where stolen form real people. So read and review. Oh and by the way the real Mart is actually ME huh huh I came up with this idea when I had a few problems with certain people so I wrote this to channel my anger so here you go see ya and no forget review thank you.

_ _

_ _


	16. PROPHECY FULFILLED (ENDING AND FINAL CHA...

Chapter 13: Prophecy fulfilled

Chapter 13: Prophecy fulfilled 

** **

Vegeta stood on a nearby hill while Trunks was tending to the wounded. He watched as smoke and ash cleared from a nearby mountain as the floating palace crashed there and so did Mart. Vegeta was glad inside that Mart was alive, but he never showed it. He gazed upward as the dragons continued to fight but then one of them began to descend from the sky above rage filled its eyes. Those who looked up began to panic and run others followed suit. This dragon was enraged he began to yell. "My revenge is not complete you dam bitch come here now and fight a real dragon!" it yelled then Vegeta knew it was Jared leader of the dark lords. He has possessed the body of one of the dragons. As his rage filled the skies the other dragon was knocked into a towering mountain face just off to the right of where Vegeta was standing. He knew instantly who that was Shenlon the Eternal dragon of his world. 

Mart stood recovering from the crash as well as her battle with Jared. She was bloody from head to toe she was covered in cuts and bruises with a few deep gashes. _Finally the worlds are at peace once again,_ but before she knows it a loud roar filled the skies. She turned to where the sound was coming from and to her horror one of the dragons was attacking the people. The other was dumbfounded and was knocked into a nearby mountain. She watched as the dragon called her out rage filled its voice. _Jared! _She thought he must have possessed the body of one of the dragons. Rage filled her again as she powered up to super saiyan four. Though tired and sore as she was, she is not about to let more innocent people die from that monster. She began her transformation to a golden dragon. 

Trunks and Vegeta tried to ward off the dragon but is no use all they got to do now is run. They began to run as Jared chased them from the sky. Fire and energy burst from his mouth as he unleashed his power. Anger and rage filled both saiyans as they tried to fight back but to no avail. Then out of nowhere a blast hit the dragon, and a golden figure sped past them and began to attack the dragon. _Mart!_ Both thought at once as the battle raged between monsters. Vegeta quickly changed to oozaru and began to get people to climb on him he knew that to protect them is to carry them off the mountain. 

Mart was fighting for her life as Jared tried to blast her face off with an energy blast from his mouth.Her heart was beating fast with a righteous rage and a need to protect the people of this world as well as Vegeta and Trunks world. It was then that her crystal began to glow with a holy light blinding both of them as they disappeared. 

Vegeta and Trunks as well as those riding on Vegeta's back where stunned to see the light and both dragons disappearing. "Where have they gone father?" Trunks asked Vegeta _from the looks of it who knows but I think it is to our world. _He telepathically replied. Trunks just stood there worried as he gazed up to the sky but then a voice filled both their heads _Vegeta, Trunks is it really you?_ It asked meekly. Both stared at each other surprised at the familiarity of that voice. _Kakarot! _Trunks could hear his father reply. _Yes it is me, finally I am free of the spell that kept me here and forced to fight. All these years I have been trapped here made to grant wishes but now after what has happened I want to be free and myself again to return to my wife and family. _Vegeta smiled inwardly his friend wanted to be free but who could blame him trapped to grant wishes all these years. _I know what you are thinking Vegeta your friend is trapped in our world but she is on her own for now._

The land was barren of all life dark clouds and strong winds made flying difficult for Mart as she tried to ward off the ever present Jared who now in the body of Sho-kai. He lashed his tail sending her flying into a mountain face. She came out tenfold and clawed his eyes golden wings flapping to keep afloat. Jared then whipped her again sending her into the ground and her wing to snap. Mart cried in pain as the heat of it burned her. He began to whip her even when she reverted back to her true form. She never felt much pain in her life. "How do you like that bitch!" he yelled whipping her some more with his tail. He then rose up high into the air. With a loud cry he charged her again as lightning flashed in the sky. 

Bulma Briefs Vegeta heard the loud crash of thunder and lightning in the sky. Bra clanged to her mother even though she is an adult storms still scared her. Bulma's parents stood just inside the cave entrance as they saw how much the roof collapsed. Now the wind and debris came from all angles from any direction. She could hear the loud screams of someone outside and the roaring of monsters probably dinosaurs in the storm. It was not until she heard the scream again then she noticed that it sounded more human. "Common Bra we have to see what that screaming is about." Bulma shouted to her daughter who only nodded. Her parents where shocked to see mother and daughter climb the rocks in the dangerous winds as they climbed to the top. When they got there they got the shock of their lives. There a dragon stood floating in the air similar to the eternal dragon but this one was larger and blue. It was whipping someone she could tell by the screams that this person makes. "Who could withstand a dragon whipping them and survive?" Bra said to her mother who only sighed. "I don't know Bra but I hope Vegeta and Trunks would get back soon."

"Where have they gone?" Trunks asked his father who stood looking at the Shenlon who was resting nearby. The group had spent two hours trying to get to the dragon. "So this is the eternal dragon huh?" Whitney said as they approached. "Yep!" replied Trunks. Vegeta approached the dragon carefully to see the damage the constant fighting has brought. He could already tell that some of the wounds are fatal but the dragon still clung to life. "Kakarot it has been so long," he whispered to the dragon. Shenlon turned his head towards the saiyan prince. "No time for talk you must help the chosen one," he said between breaths. "What are you talking about?" Vegeta said to the dragon. "The dragon saiyan is trapped in our world you must return there and help her," with that the great dragon passed out in front of Vegeta which made the whole mountain shake. Trunks stood next to his father a look of understanding crossed his face. He gave his father a nod, which Vegeta returned. He dug into his clothes to find his dragon's gate around is necklace. "Dragon's gate I call forth your power the power within to surrender the staff of power the key to worlds dragon's gate RELEASE!" he shouted the last part. As soon as he ended the gate came to life once again showing Vegeta the staff, which he held before he came to this world. Lifting it into the air he sent it falling till it stopped in mid air and began to admit some light then like a pool of water in air the doors opened and they ran through closing immediately behind them. "There they go!" James said.

Mart just couldn't handle the beatings Jared was giving her already she was losing consciousness. Blood was everywhere as she realized that it was her own. Her clothes where already torn off from the beatings. She stood up trying her best to fight back only to be beaten down again. Rising she tried to gather her strength to fire a blast at him only to fall down in exhaustion. Panting and bleeding from her mouth she tried to get up. Jared only laughed. Suddenly she felt two very familiar energy sources. She made a smile as Vegeta and Trunks came to her rescue. Vegeta quickly changed to oozaru and attacked only to be swatted by Jared. Trunks tried his best to distract Jared while Mart tried to get away only to find her legs broken along with her back. She was in bad shape and she knew it. It was then that a new form showed up and slammed it self into Jared. Mart looked up into they eyes of Shenlon the eternal dragon of this world. The two dragons once again began to fight. It was then that the other dragon Sho-kai spoke to her. _Strange dragon you warrior ways are remarkable as well as your will to live. Do me this favor and destroy me! _It said. Mart weakly raised her head to the sky. "Why do you want me to kill you when I don't have the strength to do it!" she called hoarsely. _Jared could only posses my body once but if you kill me I will only come back to life with your help._ "My help why do you need my help?" _You are one who will balance the two worlds kill me with your hidden power the power you have yet to unleash the power of the dragon. _Mart stared into those eyes to find a hint of sadness under Jared's evil. She slowly raised herself up off the ground only to fall down again. Suddenly delicate hands helped her, "Trunks? Vegeta?" she said. "No but close enough common we have to get you to safety," said the voice.

Bra didn't know how this strange girl knew her father or brother but she is in bad shape. With Bra on one side Bulma on the other they helped her into the rocks. Resting her head on the rock Bulma quickly began to assess the wounds and her tail. Bra could not believe that this girl was saiyan. She coughed up some blood as her mother tried not to see that. "Her wounds are fatal she will die," Bulma said in a sadden note. "No," said the girl, "take me back to the battle field I have to bring this world back into balance." "No you must rest!" cried Bulma but the girl tried to get up but was unable to move. Bra could still see the determination to fight in her eyes the look of a saiyan. "Let her mom," Bra said softly "she is a saiyan and she will die fighting even though she is helpless." Bra and Bulma helped her to the top of the rock pile where they quickly scrambled to safety. Looking back at the battle field Bra could see her brother's unconscious form and her father was in no better condition. She quickly turned and ran to the cave where her grandfather and grandmother waited for her. 

Mart tried to move but she could not those women helped her a lot when she could barely make then out climbing down to help her now it was Marts way to return the favor. She held her dragon's gate close to her and looked to the sky Shenlon was losing badly. Trunks laid on the ground unconscious in his own blood. Vegeta was in no better condition he was in his own form but there was blood everywhere. She began to relax and focus on powering up she tried but could not. She could still remember Sho-kai's words to her, _unleash the power of the dragon_. She held the jewel around her neck to her and began to concentrate. " Dragon's gate if you really are the key to all worlds then help me find a way to fight Jared for it was you who chose me now help me." With that the gate once again came to life. It's power began to glow in her hand as she felt a warm feeling. She began to feel her legs again as well as move. Her wounds began to heal at a rapid rate what is left of her clothes began to come together into a fighting gi. Mart began to feel her power begin to rise as her form began to shift into that of a dragon once again. As her form began to shift Shenlon fell for the final time into the earth to reveal a very triumphant Jared. 

With her transformation complete Mart attacked Jared she even turned gold and fought back but she knew it was not enough. She reverted back to normal and just floated there. Sweat and blood still dripped from her wounds from earlier but she knew that if she was going to die she will die fighting. She began to chant when Jared fired a beam of energy on her,

Dragon's gate I call forth your power 

_The power within me_

_To come forward and help me stop the evil of this world and the next_

_Extend the wand to me the key of worlds_

_Dragon's gate I command you_

_Release the power of the dragon to me!_

_ _

Light bathed around Mart as the dragon's gate turned into a crystal staff with the head of a dragon on one end. She began to attack Jared with all she's got. It grew to the point where there was too much power. The power that emitted from the staff over whelmed the dragon and he was burned in its light. All that was left of anything was nothing. Even Shenlon was gone from the scene. All there was is darkness, "Where am I?" Mart said to herself. "You are in the same world but it was broken up because of the unbalance." Said a very deep voice she turned to find herself looking at Sho-kai. "What do you mean?" Mart asked, "the worlds have to be healed by you one with the song of power." With that he disappeared. Mart began to panic but then calmed down. Hours passed still nothing but then Mart began to sing "Believe"by Mariah Carey and Whitney Huston.

"Many night we've prayed,

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song 

We barely understood 

Now we are not afraid

Although we know there's much to fear

We were moving mountains 

Long before we could"

As she sang this she was taken by surprise by the reformation of Mountains and forests her song began to show light through the darkness of nothing. The sea began to reform back to its original state as she continued to sing her heart out to the world. 

"There can be miracles when you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achieve

When you believe 

When you believe

Somehow you will 

You will when you believe.

It was then that more of the plants began to show themselves as she looked up she could make out the form of a dragon beginning to descend from the skies that began to show the form of the sun. Figures began to show themselves to her in the form of those two women who helped her one of them came to her and began to sing along with her. 

" In this time of fear

When prayersso often proved in vain 

Hope seemed like the summer birds

Too swiftly fly away 

Yet now I'm standing here

With heart so full I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking works I never thought I'd say"

Bra never knew the words for the song but her heart sang with her as she sang along with this girl. Never before had the world began to come together and reform but she let her heart full of hope for the future come out and pour out all hope to this person. 

"There can be miracles

When you believe

Thought hope is frail

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achive

When you believe

Somehow you will 

You will when you believe"

It was then that Mart noticed some children approach her from the fog that had form from the sun on water. As the morning sun began to fill the skies these children she noticed had tails, _other saiyans? _She thought as she stopped singing the came up to her and looked at her. They looked cute in their little saiyan armor with bright eyes full of hope and love never shown before to anyone. Then one of them began to sing.

"A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah"

Vegeta reemerged from where he was left for dead to noticed that his wounds where healed so did Trunks they looked around to who ever was singing to find Bra singing with Mart. "Song of the chosen one," said Trunks. Vegeta nodded his head and stated that they go look elsewhere only to find then surrounded by fog, and children. Vegeta's heart lifted to find that they where saiyan children. They began to sing to Mart in a language that he didn't know about.

"A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah

Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai

Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar-ba-ko-desh

Na-chi-tah v'-chass-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta

A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra…"

It was then that Vegeta noticed that other voices began to fill those of the children as well. Slowly he turned his head to look up a cliff face to see the miracle that no one has seen in years. There on the cliff stood the whole saiyan race including his father singing there praise to no one in particular. There in the crowd also stood the one person that Vegeta had not seen in years. His father and Kakarot his formal rival. They all sang out to Mart but she was no goddess but she did fulfill a prophecy told long ago. 

"There can be miracles

When you believe

Thought hope is frail 

It's hard to kill

Who knows what miracles 

You can achive

When you believe

Somehow you will

Now you will

You will when you believe"

As the song came to an end all voices quieted down as Mart and Bra sang the last part.

"You will when you believe"

The sun had burned away the last of the fog giving way to a most beautiful sight of the dragonball world. Birds flew when a rainbow made its way across the sky. Light rain fell to the earth as the voices of many different birds began to sing the morning song. A light breeze filled the air as it ruffled Marts gi and her hair. Blood still oozed from her as she fell to the ground. Vegeta ran to her and grabbed her looking around he found that the saiyans where gone like ghosts in the shadows all that remained was kakarot. "Goku?" Bulma said as she ran up to give her friend a hug. Goku quickly returned it with tears in his eyes. Bulma then let go and ran to Vegeta and Trunks who now stood by him and gave them a hug as well. She turned to Vegeta and gave him the biggest kiss since there wedding. Bra came to her brother and hugged him but backed away and came up to the figure her father was holding. The wind continued to mess her hair as Bra could see ayoung face. She bore a black tail behind her that dragged limply on the ground. Her father began to walk away form the cliff that they stood on made by the reformation of the world. As they walked down they where greeted by Krillin and 18 along with their daughter Marron. At the sight of Goku Krillin was happy to see his long time friend both exchanged greetings and fun stories. Vegeta just walked right passed them. The others followed they met up with other z fighters along the way as well. Gohan and his family, Tien and Chaouzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi and his turtle, Oolong and Puar. The whole gang was there but Vegeta didn't noticed as he carried the still form of Mart down the hill. Where the trees gave way to a clearing was what's left of the mountain that they where hiding when this began as they walked further they came to a river. No one questioned Vegeta as her crossed it and followed it to a waterfall. Behind it was a cave which he entered. Slowly the others followed into the darkness they walked and tripped in the dark. "Vegeta where are we going?" Yamcha asked but Vegeta didn't answer he just kept on walking. They came to a lighted area where the roof was no more and the sun shone on a circle. Markings where everywhere as Vegeta slowly placed Marts body on the circle. 

The others watched as a dark shadow came across it. The group gasped to find Sho-kai hovering over the body. Vegeta felt anger rising thinking it was Jared but the dragon began to speak, "Fear not saiyan prince for I will not harm the girl." Slowly Vegeta backed away the dragon lowered itself and with one claw began to cress Marts face. "Chosen one you have sacrificed yourself to save two worlds that you did not know existed together. Your courage and sacrifice did not go in vain for you have brought balance to the worlds giving them another chance at life again. And as a result you too have given yourself another chance at life rise and be healed oh great saiyan of dragons. For the demon that was in me was removed and I rose from my ashes pure again thanks to you." 

Mart began to sir in her sleep as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up and began to look around. Her wounds where healed but she was still covered in her own blood. Vegeta looked at himself to find blood covered him as well but he didn't care. Tears welled up as Mart stood and looked at the dragon. A smile formed on her face as the dragon rose up with the glowing of her crystal the great Sho-kai eternal dragon of the real world disappeared into the portal to his domain again.

That night Mart looked at the stars as the full moon rose and she let the familiar transformation take her. 

In the moonlight I felt you heart 

Trunks was watching his student turn into a dragon once again pride filled his face as he saw his student open her wings and took flight. He knew that this will be a great legend yet to fulfill.

Quiver like a bow strings blow 

_In the moons pale light you looked at me_

_Nobody knows your heart_

_ _

Chichi was looking out her window when she saw the figure of a dragon fly over her house. Dread filled her until she looked at the still form of her husband then she knew that it was a different dragon that flew from her house.

Mart flew into the clouds letting the cool night air wash her as a sense of peace filled her she knew that tomarrow she will have to go back to her own world and her family. 

When the sun has gone I see you 

_Beautiful and haunting but cold_

_Like the blade of a knife so sharp _

_Yet so sweet._

_Nobody knows your heart_

_ _

_Pulled out you sword _

_Oh bare at me_

_Lock away in the forest of the night_

_ _

Mart flew over the familiar forest that marked the now called temple of the dragon lay. The moon shone full as she flew higher. Letting the clouds bathe her in there moonlit beauty. 

Oh sacred heart belongs to the world 

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_ _

Over the ocean Mart flew and around the world finally landing back where she started back at capsule corp. As the morning came she was gone back to the world where she came from. And back to the family that loved her and the life she left to start again. 

The end

Well how did you like it cool huh sorry to make it tragic but I felt like it this goes out to all my friends and you know the drill with ownership so I didn't own most of the characters names or personalities they where stolen form real people. So read and review. Oh and by the way the real Mart is actually ME huh huh I came up with this idea when I had a few problems with certain people so I wrote this to channel my anger so here you go see ya and no forget review thank you.

_ _

_ _


	17. AFTERWARDS

Epilogue

Epilogue 

** **

****_Dense fog covered the mountain ranges as things in the real world went back to normal. The sun once again shone through the thick clouds and behind dark mountains. James sat sitting on a rock overlooking the dense mountain ranges. For days the group of people that escaped the flying palace walked all the way down deep valleys and canyons to find themselves in a field of sheep. Those that where from that area quickly showed the newcomers how to live. It was a day like this that James noticed a dark shadow appear from behind one of the clouded mountain ranges. As the fog came down into the valley the people had to remain indoors, but James insisted on staying out. Though it was cold he could not get over the events that happened during the past few years. All the years of suffering and depressions then his sister gave him his chance at freedom once again. It was as we left him staring into space on a large boulder looking into the thick fog. It was then that he noticed a shadow approaching from the direction of the sun. _

_He quickly called to his step father who was not too far away. The rest of the people had to follow his voice to see where he was at watching him they followed his finger. _

_There from the fog a dark figure began to show. The people gasped thinking it was one of the dark lords again. The figure approached closer James could quickly see the tail from behind. But the thing that bothered him the most was the womanly figure and the appearance of her clothes. They where torn and ragged too torn up to be a dark lords over coat. As the fog cleared James's heart jumped there standing in front of him was his long lost sister the savior of the world. He ran up to her without thinking and gave her a hug. Mart quickly returned the hug. Other people quickly ran up to her giving her hugs and handshakes. She stared into nothing as this happened a big smile on her face as she said, "This is the time of a new beginning."_

_ _

**_The end_**


	18. Chapter 17

** Dragon Say-jin**

Pologue 

It was cold as the wind blew past the windows of an old home in upcountry Molokai in Hawaii. Four dark figures emerged from the shadows faces in darkness their distinct features were masked by their hoods. They began to chant strange incantations into a crystal as the form of a dragon appeared before them before being contained in a separate crystal. The hooded figures removed their masked to reveal very young faces. Jared opened his hand the crystal flew to him. "Sho-Kai is now ours next will be Shenlon." He said with a smile as he walked away leaving the other shadowed figures to laugh at the carnage of what was left of his parents on the floor.

Vegeta stood on the Capsule Corp. roof again overlooking the city and the sky for that matter. He thought back to the days where he and Goku as he now called his one time opponent and friend used to fight each other or fight along side each other. He missed those days though he hated to admit it. There was nothing to do lately and he just spends less time in the gravity room and more time thinking about the past. When suddenly a earth quake shook the whole building. A earth quake so strong that it knocked the say-jin prince off the roof-top. He managed to right himself and flew back up. The sky began to grow dark as Vegeta suddenly had a bad feeling that all the peace is gone for good.

Jared stood along side is cousins as he trapped the evasive Shenlon into a crystal. He laughed with his cousins at the chaos that has been happening in the dbz world. Floating In the air was a bore to him so in doing so summoning up his power called forth his shadow demons to build him a floating palace.

Vegeta watched as the capture took place stunned at such a act. "Who would be dumb enough to do such a thing?" He thought to himself. Then the worst happened as soon as Shenlon was captured a huge storm started flying the say-jin prince off the roof. Vegeta immediately powered up and flew back to the roof top. This is not good He thought not good.

Chapter 1


End file.
